


墨菲定律

by AMANDA_577



Series: 纽约的一个雨天 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abortion, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 美国队长拍摄过程中，Chris Evans 发现了Sebastian的秘密：他是一个Omega。





	1. Chapter 1

##  
Chris Evans觉得自己是喜欢女孩的（就算那是个ALPHA女孩，他试过），女人色情狂，那是媒体给他的称呼，Scott在发现这个报道的同时就发给了他哥哥，在彩信里附送了嘲笑表情（那时候还用这个）实际上他的哥哥还埋在枕头堆里呼呼大睡，日上三竿，高卧不起。

所以上男人，他第一次尝试，有点挑战性，但他现在就这么做了---空间狭窄，流动卫生间外面就有人谈论说话声，那把锁在被剧组人员反复使用后不再那么牢固，每次按上它的时候都固定得十分困难，但目前的危机是，Chris尝试让自己镇定些，他把Sebastian Stan，他的同事上了。

“你说你是个beta ?”

他半搂着Sebastian的腰，他的戏服相较于Chris的美国队长战服柔软而宽大，Bucky在九头蛇的俘虏营受难，所以他也得到了这一身破败的衣服，Chris Evans能轻易从Sebastian胸前开得衣领口子里把手伸进去，他也这么做了，Sebastian的胸肌软得像乳房，它没有那么大，像Chris曾经经历过的那些女人一样，但，它肯定不像是男生锻炼出来的肌肉，这就是两坨脂肪，它就是乳房。

Sebastian哽咽了一下，不知道是被Chris摸得太舒服还是背后进入得太深，他的大腿根发颤起来，像是站不稳了，他用手撑着那扇岌岌可危的卫生间门，另一只手勉强够到卫生间地面——幸好这里不算特别狼藉，也有打扫人员定期清理，但怪味忽略不去，空气因为不流通而变得过度闷热，Sebastian的味道在里面可以忽略不计。

如果认真分辨，那应该算是一种甜牛奶的香味，与其说是Omega的信息素，更像是小婴儿经常产生的，那种黏糊糊的奶香味。

他果然不那么Omega，Chris想着，他让自己进入Sebastian的身体更深一些，汗水从他的鼻尖，从他被摩斯固定的额发滑落下来——待会儿他会被造型师念叨，他会被问他去哪儿了，而Chris，当他结束这一发后，他会替Sebastian保密的。

好莱坞不喜欢Omega，尽管平权运动如火如荼，在用人时，投资人依然有自己的考量。

alpha很好，像Chris这样的，天生适合做主人公，beta在这社会上最多，他们没有alpha那么光芒四射，在电影里也多是配角，而Omega在参演非平权电影时，就会遭到观众投诉：如何让我想象，一个被操的男人去上别的女人？

Chris觉得自己是乘人之危了，他跟剧组成员嬉闹，然后他去上厕所，有人告诉他，Sebastian也去了。

Chris跟Sebastian没有那么熟，他像所有等待上厕所的剧组成员一般，在流动厕所门口的树荫下等待了几乎五分钟，然后他意识到有什么事不对，他听到里面断断续续，压抑的声音。

那是呻吟——Chris撞开门进去，在他闻到味道的时候迅速把门关上，又关上了流动厕所通风用的小窗子，Sebastian的裤子挂在小腿跟，他恐怖的看着Chris，他被发现了。

Sebastian看起来太可怜了，他几乎要流泪了。

Chris在那瞬间过滤了脑内想询问Sebastian的所有话，他看着Sebastian的眼睛，脖颈，下颚线条，光滑的大腿，然后，性感，这个词兀自出现在他脑海里。

这不太对，对一个男人感到“性感”，但这又是对的，他是alpha，被发情期的Omega吸引是他的天赋人权。

Chris吞下了自己想说的所有话。

“上你一次，”他最后说，“然后就，一笔勾销，我不会说出去。”

事态紧急，没有保险套———直到Chris擦干净自己的大腿和Sebastian的屁股时，他才想起来这码事，他把拭擦过体液跟精液，一塌糊涂的纸巾扔进马桶里冲掉。

“我忘了带保险套。”

Sebastian看起来还迷迷糊糊的，他一直低着头任由Chris帮他做清理，好像真被Chris干翻了似的（Chris倒对这方面信心十足），但他确实在片场，总是爱发呆，直到他意识到Chris在同他说话时，Sebastian才抬起头来。

“我...我会吃药的，不必担心。”

Chris点点头，继续帮Sebastian拭擦大腿，他甚至跪下来帮Sebastian穿裤子，他一直就是个温存的情人，虽然这一幕发生在移动卫生间里显得很错乱，但他们俩必须在外面的人膀胱爆炸之前想个法子出去。

Chris从卫生间门口的缝隙看到等厕所的是他的造型师，他给他打了个电话，表示自己有十分重要的文件落在房车里，拜托他去拿。

“拜托啦，请立刻帮我拿过来...我知道你尿急，可是，我有焦虑症，你不会忘了吧？”

Chris在电话里打着哈哈说，他用余光看到Sebastian已经穿好了衣服，他眼睛红通通的，吸着鼻子，Chris打着电话也忍不住用另一只空出来的手揉了一把他的脸颊，一点点胡渣可以忽略不计，手感很好，这男孩子全身的肉都长在脸颊子上了似的。

别哭啦，他用口型对他说。

Sebastian对他抿起嘴，勉强笑了一小下。

##

Sebastian呢，Chris Evans在跟他合作之前，在没见到他的面之前，Google了他的相关资料，这是他每次拍摄前的必修课，了解他的对手戏演员。

从Google出的新闻来看，好莱坞十万名注册演员里或许占到一半多比例的平庸履历，beta的身份似乎就跟主演隔绝了，谈过几次恋爱，在夜店被拍到过几次，醉醺醺的样子也并不难看，最出格的新闻是为了女友同他前男友在酒吧的打架，除了外貌漂亮，生涯至今并不算是可圈可点。

当鼠标挪动过那个“女主角狩猎者”的headline时，Chris Evans在心里嘲笑了一下，诚然Sebastian可能迷人，但Chris Evans更加自己对于异性的魅力自信满满，在剧组的青年男女发生关系，这在好莱坞并不算是什么，只是肉体的碰撞，空虚的填充，也许还带着一点点无法脱戏的复杂感情，但Chris Evans依然认为，在剧组期间，他在这方面也胜过这位籍籍无名的beta演员。

从某种意义上来看，他的确“胜过”了，但Chris Evans的狩猎表格中，从一开始就没把Sebastian Stan考虑在内。

他是个男性Omega，虽然他身高六英尺，看起来英俊倜傥，但他依然是个因为突然发情就手足无措躲进卫生间的，害怕得满眼泪水的Omega。

##  
Chris Evans在那天之后，总是想到Sebastian stan。

他承认在热血冲头而冷静下来后，他是有些懊悔了——是十分懊悔才是，Chris Evans本该不是那种乘人之危的小人，用一次性爱换保守一个秘密，怎么看都是一场胁迫，何况他在对方的Omega发情期，无套内射了。

Chris Evans自认为是个绅士，他连对女人都没有做过内射——或者，可能酒醉后有过那么一两次，他不记得了——无论表面上Chris Evans如何油腔滑调，他始终是个负责任的男人，他保护女性的身体，不让她们轻易的承担可避免的风险。

他自然也听说过，无套性爱美妙得多，结果他在一个男人的身体里体会到了。

他的每一寸神经都去除了那些橡胶薄膜而同炙热的，柔软的，紧紧吸附着他的甬道结合了，Chris Evans没想过那会那么的舒服，可能同男性的内壁更加紧收有关，无需润滑，他海绵体上的每一寸都被Sebastian Stan温暖的身体包裹了，那是天堂，Chris Evans的最后一丝理智仅为捂住了Sebastian 的口，他在自己不预想的时刻直接射了，他的精液填充进Sebastian的身体里，他听到被他牢牢捂住嘴巴的Sebastian一声细微的呜咽。

在那之后，一切都乱了套了。

至少在Chris这边是，跟男性的对手戏，没有亲吻，拥抱，只是Sebastian Stan坐在他身边，然后他说出他的台词：你愿意，跟随美国队长赴汤蹈火吗？

Chris看着酒杯，Sebastian距离他如此之近，他几乎能闻到Sebastian脖颈上溢出的淡淡气味——但事实上，他并不能，Sebastian总是喷味道很浓的男香，这很好的掩盖了他Omega的生理性气味。

但Chris觉得，自己就是闻到了，在余光看到Sebastian领口里一点红印时，Chris讲错了台词，第一次。

Sebastian比他更像个专业演员，他始终微笑着，注视着Chris Evans，好像他们真的是一对出生入死的好朋友，Steve跟Bucky，尽管在片场，他们说话的机会并不很多，Chris是主演，他在演戏之余致力于让片场所有的人发笑，而Sebastian，当没有人注意到他时，他总是在发呆。

当有人跟Sebastian说话的时候，他像是从沉思中忽然被打扰那样惊醒过来——他说话语速又快又急，眉头总是皱着，配合着手舞足蹈的肢体动作，you know，you know...

因为过于不自信，连说话都试图证明自己，假装游刃有余却更加磕磕绊绊，那样子的Sebastian，看起来有点可怜，也有点可爱，Chris了解这种名不见经传的新人期，在他演霹雳火之前，他总是想证明自己些什么，事实上，并没有人在意他说了什么，做了什么，他只是被要求身材健美，五官好看，然后在镜头前脱下衣服给人看。

Sebastian在经历的，就是他曾经历过的，这让Chris平白对沉默的对手戏演员产生些怜爱。

他试图同他搭话，一次，两次，Sebastian总是像受惊若宠似的回应他的话，他好像总是把自己放得过低，脑海里有明确的界限，Chris是剧组的明星，而他，他只是来陪衬他的好看男性花瓶。

“come on，Sebastian，轻松点。”

Chris拍着Sebastian的肩膀，试图让后者的笑容不再那么僵硬，他很擅长同人打交道，跟同事聊天更是游刃有余，他问他，你从哪里来的，在哪里读书，我看过你的资料，那部黑天鹅，我很喜欢。

Sebastian乖乖的回答他每一个问题，在Chris称赞那部电影时露出不好意思的笑容，他说，我..那部电影是很好，可我并没有在里面参与多少，是我的经纪人..他希望我至少在里面露个脸。

—即使只是露脸，像你说的，Sebastian，你的经理人看来相当能干，波特曼，这样级别的电影可不是轻易能进入的，他又用力的拍拍Sebastian的肩膀，相信你自己，相信你的经纪人是很有眼光的。

在当时的情况下，Chris明白自己的话不过是对Sebastian一句滥俗鼓励，他连自己的未来都迷茫而不知晓，六部合约的担子沉重的压在身上，而他只希望Sebastian看起来能轻松些。

“我不知道...我不知道Chris，”Sebastian对他苦笑了一下，他的眼睛总是亮晶晶的，“我的希望只是，有个工作，我不奢求像你那么有名气。”


	2. Chapter 2

##  
Sebastian同Chris是相反的两方面，Sebastian从来不在演戏之前查看对手的资讯，不仅仅是一般来说他认为自己的戏份不足以吃重到需要警戒对手，网络上的匿名爆料并不那么可信——但，Sebastian知道其中的深层因素是什么。

即使已经入行多年，Sebastian还是会在进组的前一天夜里紧张得睡不着，认生是他难以改变的内核，那是刻在骨髓里的烙印，他在睡前想，该对对方说什么，导演会如何看待自己，他又会NG几次？想到睡不着的时候，就给朋友打电话，他固定的朋友们都对他的一切知根知底，他们安慰他，说没事的sebby，紧张是难以避免的，但记得带好抑制剂甜心。

而Chris Evans又跟他想象中的不同——是太不同了，让他变得混乱。

Sebastian认生，自知在演艺圈中这是劣势，可他四五年都改变不了这个毛病，他有一个由几个朋友组成的舒适圈，这些人他认识很久了，跟他们在一起的时候，Sebastian才是Sebastian，他感到安全，他跟着他的朋友们去试镜，得到一两个小角色，他也不觉得小，他认认真真的演。

Chace是他们这群人中的大明星，Sebastian跟着Chace去试镜美国队长的时候，他认为自己的希望不大而Chace成功的可能性比他大多了，尽管如此，他也认认真真的准备了，试完镜，他回了一趟罗马尼亚，然后他得到了那个电话，对方简单的通告他，愿意来试镜巴奇巴恩斯吗，他是美国队长的朋友。

他得知，当时竞争角色去试镜的那帮适龄演员全盘GG了，而得到角色的Chris Evans，他甚至根本没参加试镜。

Sebastian觉得紧张，他还是去了，他拿下了詹姆斯这个角色，有人跟他的经纪人谈话，他们在会议室外交谈，Sebastian坐在桌子边，这是漫威的独立工作室，他紧张的吸气，然后经纪人进来，问他是否愿意签下打包合同，一共九部。

“....九部？”

Sebastian不知道自己是怎么签字的，他的精神站在棉花里，并不明白这个举动对自己未来的事业生涯是一个怎样的分割符号，没有人能预知未来，而在当下，能有份长期饭票这件事本身，看起来就挺不错的了。

##  
Chris Evans，霹雳火明星，他们这一帮小演员私底下谈论到他时说，带着一点点羡慕，不少嫉妒，明明是同龄人，他的起点可比他们这帮电视剧演员高多了。

Sebastian在此之前跟好莱坞接触得并不太多，他更多的在纽约一带活动，参加的那些teenager party，大家也相互认识了，圈子不算大也并不小，Sebastian长得好看，说话总是软绵绵的，大家对这个beta小演员印象不错，但他总也不是最中心，他跟着他的朋友来，又跟着他的朋友走，有人在门口拦住他，醉醺醺的问他，Sebastian，你要跟那个Chris Evans对戏了？

Sebastian听到自己的名字，回过头看，那人跟他并不熟，貌似跟他竞争过女友，他犹豫地点头。

——哇哦，要去好莱坞拍戏了，Sebastian，你要当大明星了，真了不起！对方拍着手，他的调子抬得很高，让人听得不舒服，Sebastian的耳廓红起来，半是因为羞愤半是因为恼火，他推开那人走出去，Chace回过头瞪了一眼，那货还在喊。

“喂，Sebastian，打扮得漂亮点，知道Chris Evans吗，人家可是未来之星——去勾搭他去吧，你不是最擅长干这个了？”

##  
Chris Evans觉得自己的模样绝对是滑稽的，而Sebastian跟他相比有过之而无不及，为了演出小个子，Sebastian穿着军装，站在高高的台子上同他说话。

他同Chris Evans差不多高，可能差个一两厘米，Chris还稍微高些，现在他却要仰视着Sebastian，进组不过几天就要演出兄弟情深，Chris偶尔觉得演员这行当也蛮搞笑的。Sebastian的戏服，军装腰带很掐腰，在拍摄之前他们试着相互抱了几次，可能不过几秒钟，Chris却闻到Sebastian被军装层层包裹的脖颈间，一点点甜甜的香味。

“你喷香水了？”他随口问了一句，“这么甜，是什么？”

Sebastian本来在读台本对台词，因为他一句话抬起头，他有点愣住，有点迷茫的小声说了句，我...没喷香水啊。

然后他的脸一下子红透了，尴尬得想要咬掉自己的舌头。

他是个Omega，这点经纪人告诉了官方，漂亮的Omega利用各种药剂装成更大众化的beta在好莱坞并不鲜见，签下了保密合同，整个剧组心照不宣的秘密，但看来对手戏演员却毫不知情。

当Chris在流动厕所里堵住他时，这一点被证明了，Sebastian很难支撑住自己，当Chris进来时，他窘迫但他希望他帮他拿个针剂，就在房车里——在他没来得及开口的时候，他被Chris抱住了。

Chris的胸膛能开卡车，因为拍戏而聚集的热量聚集在胸口位置，隔着戏服，仿佛Sebastian也能感受到他跳动的心脏。

“上你一次，帮你保密。”

Sebastian反应不过来，他想Chris在说的保密是什么时候，他的下身被握住了——Sebastian的腿太细了，裤子又太宽大，它被褪到了他的脚踝，Chris的手灼热，一片因为拍戏而磨出的茧子，Sebastian呻吟了一声，他软倒下去然后他终于反应过来，哦，原来是这么回事啊....

Chris亲吻他，从眉梢亲吻到鼻尖，然后是微微张开的唇舌，Sebastian睫毛颤抖，灰蓝色的瞳孔紧张的看着对方，他被Chris惊呆了。

他并没有距离过Chris的身体如此之接近，即使在片场拥抱也迅速分开了，而现在，他在被亲吻的间隙，他看着Chris，他俊美得几乎完美，眼睛，鼻子嘴唇，它们都在这张脸上以最合适的姿态组合而成，他天生就适合当主角，而Sebastian，他的眼睛太大而嘴唇总是微微张开着，过于红润，“只适合荼蘼的角色”。

Chris的蓝眼睛像一片海洋，当他睫毛低垂时，纯净的蓝色被一层雾挡住了——Sebastian仿佛就在那瞬间爱上了。

他的爱情总是突如其来，如狂风如骤雨，他松开了握住Chris领口的手，他颤抖着但他不再推阻Chris，这是不正常的一次性爱，他知道，可Sebastian闭上眼，因为Chris的亲吻是如此绵密柔和。

##  
那天的戏份结束，Sebastian回到酒店，他吃了药洗了澡，用被子把自己裹起来的同时，他用笔电在Google输入了“Chris Evans”。

一些站台新闻，一些电影资讯，更多的绯闻，更多的狗仔偷拍照，一些匿名八卦网站神神叨叨的爆料。

[一日出轨两次，“旺盛的精力”——有关恋爱中约会的一日，在女友做spa时消失几小时，又在陪女友购物时消失数小时，在此期间，他同别的女人去开房了，而他当时的女朋友最终原谅了他。]

Sebastian咬着指甲，鼠标顺着页面滑下去，Chris Evans的历任女友都美貌性感，女友，女友，女友...没有男友。

##  
Chris Evans察觉Sebastian躲着自己。

好莱坞青年演员之间仿佛有些不成文的规定，大家都外形一等一的靓丽美貌，又正是荷尔蒙浓郁的年纪，化妆室，逃生通道或者厕所，干柴烈火心照不宣，只要不怀孕就也没多大损失，Chris Evans从高中毕业就待在里面，这封闭的圈子让他在某种意义上觉得，一次性爱并不是什么大不了的事。

Sebastian并不熟悉好莱坞，纽约圈子的party他是常客，小电视剧明星们虽然喝酒玩乐，看对了眼也能发展一两夜浪漫，但总体来说，各自有固定的男女朋友，不至于像好莱坞这般疯狂。

Chris Evans一度以为自己的歉疚在无套内射，直到他意识到Sebastian看他的眼神都变了，在录片间隙，他依然乖乖的坐在片场旁的小折叠椅子上，每次Chris 想上去搭话，他总会借故离开，他逃跑得太迅速，Chris有些意外。

他想对Sebastian道个歉，至少问问他目前身体状况如何——他没意识到自己想得太过投入，一只染着红指甲的食指戳在他的眉心，Chris Evans抬头，hayley的红裙子晃了一下他的眼。

“你在想什么？”

她说话还是Peggy carter的语气，说不出的庄严和高高在上，Chris摩擦了一下鼻尖，用余光看了眼不远处同导演对话的Sebastian——小酒馆的布局不大，太过拥挤，摄影棚里很闷热，hayley的眼神要盯穿他，Chris轻轻咳嗽了一声，我刚才走神了？

“岂止，我喊你对台词美国队长先生，而你在发呆，” hayley眨了眨眼，“Chris，拜托你用心工作。”

Chris Evans啧了一下嘴。

“普通人有发呆的权利，女士，Chris Evans可不是美国队长那个不知疲惫的家伙。”

导演把场面设计成三角结构，他肯定是故意的，Chris想，他面对着hayley而摄影机却面对着Sebastian，这意味着Sebastian同时看着他跟hayley——他们好久没说话，Chris 只是想到Sebastian盯着自己都快把台词说嚷了嘴，可他最后还是顺利通过了。

不难的文戏场面，Sebastian的面孔陷落在阴影中，昏黄光影在他的侧颜打下雕塑般的曲线感，这样的Sebastian看起来是沉郁的，Steve在戏里没有注意到Bucky的低气压，而Chris却不敢看他的脸。

他在怕什么？Chris问自己，他问不出答案。


	3. Chapter 3

##  
在Sebastian刚到美国的时候，他在家里有自己的房间。

他下定决心学好英语，房间里贴满英文单字，从罗马尼亚一路带到奥地利又来到美国的小狮子玩偶，是祖母在他四岁生日的时候送给他的，它不太精致，圆圆的脸，直到Sebastian到了美国后一段时间，他才了解了星座——他也是一个狮子座的小孩，于是他对这玩偶更喜欢了。

美国超级市场里卖的玩偶超越Sebastian的想象，它们都大得不可思议，在罗马尼亚算得上是珍贵的毛绒玩具，在卖场里高高的堆成一叠，Sebastian看到了许多类似他所拥有的狮子玩偶，它们更精致，又廉价。

Sebastian从卖场回来就躲到自己的小房间里哭了，他哭得很厉害，他锁上门，抱着那只只属于他的狮子玩偶。

在他更小一些，还在康斯坦察的时候，他因为拥有只属于自己的玩偶在玩伴里感到十分的骄傲，家里有电视，穿着妈妈为他挑选的蓝色小衬衫，他妈妈的朋友们总是到家里来，他为她们表演舞蹈，他总是能轻易的得到夸奖。

等到他被迫脱离了他的故土，Sebastian忽然发现，所有的孩子都拥有这些，也不是只有他在生日时能吃上属于自己的巧克力蛋糕，他再也不是特别的那一个孩子了。

他需要安全感，被善意的目光包围，跟熟悉的一切在一起的时候，Sebastian感到安全，父母的离婚在他太小的时候发生，对于家庭破裂他并不感到十分痛苦，但，进入一个全新的环境，全新的家庭，总让他感到畏惧不已。

他已经快要长成一个少年，纸片堆叠的努力也不能迅速改变他外来的口音，这是恐怖的，雪上加霜的是他还发胖了，没有人再称赞他漂亮，这是自然的，有口音而母亲再婚的转学小胖子，不被排挤的概率微乎其微。

在学校里，他总是害怕的，在家里，他同样害怕同他的继父，继兄弟同桌用餐，走在路上，他害怕有人跟他搭讪，他们会因为他的口音表现出的困惑让Sebastian闭住了口。

他变得沉默，而成长期的伤痛是永恒的，就算到后来，当他蜕变完成后，他依然沉默，这时他又跟以前不同了，漂亮的脸蛋让他的沉默容易被解读成不屑一顾和高高在上，在Sebastian进入演艺圈的初期，他同样被排挤了，但幸好这一波来得不太长，他很快交到了他的那些好朋友，他不再是独自一个人了，他们说Sebastian，你是一个多么好的人。

可这实在需要一个时间差——Sebastian太过慢热了，他内心有一个孩子，那个孩子总是关上房门，抱着它的玩偶，小心翼翼的透过猫眼看外面的世界，他总是在观察，沉默的观察身边的每一个人，直到觉得足够安心时候，他终于打开门。

Sebastian内心的房间是糖果色的，它被一层灰灰的雾蒙着，被红泥砖墙遮盖着，进入他的心门不容易。

Chris Evans大概是那个例外之人，他的一切都超越了Sebastian的想象。

##  
Sebastian被导演通知，他的感情戏份要删掉“一些”，Sebastian点头，并不觉得多么不甘心，配角为主角服务，他知道观众也并不是来电影院看他的。

可他还是会难受。

回酒店，beta演员都睡双人床，Sebastian有自己的房间。

他洗了一个澡，雾蒙蒙的镜子映照出他的脸蛋，娃娃脸让他扮演二十出头的角色并不太突兀，实际上，他已经28岁了，28岁在演艺圈，谈不上年纪大却也并不算年轻，跟他签下合约的经理人在拿走文件的时候拍拍他的肩膀，说你可能要演到四十岁哦，你怕不怕？

当时他愣乎乎的，只回了一句，我为什么要怕？对方就笑起来。

过了几乎一个月的现在，他终于啧出味道，镜子里有水渍，他用手抹了一把，这让他更加看清了自己的面孔，镜子里的面孔也同样看着他，那双青绿色的眼睛透出迷茫，Sebastian微微张开嘴，他觉得不安，前路是迷茫的，Sebastian没想过自己能大红大紫，但他同样不希望自己四十岁依然是一名被叫去删减戏份的小角色。

当他四十岁时，他会是怎样的一个人呢？他是否已经离开演艺圈，或许他会当上主角，他的眼角会爬满细纹吗，他抚摸过自己的脸颊，他会有孩子，他会结婚吗？

门铃响了。

Sebastian穿上浴衣，他去开门，当他走到门口玄关位置的时候就听到门那一边传来的声音，是Chris Evans，他的声音过于独特而有代表性。

“Sebastian，你在里面吗？”

他边说边按门铃，他的声音不轻，门铃响个不停，很聒噪，Sebastian皱了皱眉头，往门口衣架里拿房卡的手犹豫了，他低头看了看身上的浴衣，往回走。

Chris Evans在门口等了好一会儿，他是亲眼看到Sebastian走进房间的，他肯定在里面嘛，他想，或许Sebastian还不想见他，但Chris Evans不会再放弃这次机会了，他按着门铃直到他终于听到房门里传来小小一声刷卡声，门啪嗒一下开了。

Sebastian把房门拉开一小块，他的头发还没干，Chris Evans闻到洗发水的香味，他穿着简单的衬衫长裤。

“抱歉...我刚才在洗澡，没听到门铃。”他解释说，没有看Chris Evans，“你有事吗？”

“导演让我来给你送下一次的剧本。”

“....哦。”

Chris 把两片薄薄的纸递给他，他看着Sebastian想关门，前倾一步抵住了门口。

“晚上我房间开party，喝点东西之类的，你想来吗？大家都在。”

“我...晚上想早点睡，有点累。”

“你是不想见我吗Sebastian？是我伤到你了，你还好吗？”

Sebastian愣住了，他的耳朵迅速的红起来，那些红色蔓延到他的脖子，脸颊，他终于抬头看着Chris Evans，他还没有脱妆，头发还是梳成美国队长那种三七分的样式，这让他看起来正义凛然，一脸担忧，Sebastian结结巴巴，他不想提那件事，Chris Evans就这么一脸正气的说出来了。

“Sebastian我想说好久了，这些天我一直注意你但你一直躲着我，你这样让我很内疚，”Chris Evans看了看门口四周，“不介意的话，我能进去说话吗，在这里说会被发现的。”

##  
Chris Evans没撒谎，当他知道Sebastian的真实性别后，在片场除自己的戏份之外，他的目光一直随着Sebastian而移动着。

他不是Omega，他的家人里只有他的姐姐是女性omega，但他上过生理课本，知道即使这个年代里Omega不一定像从前一样待在家里，相较于alpha和beta，他们依然是脆弱的，Sebastian看上去并不虚弱，除了长相漂亮，他还有点肌肉，Chris Evans认为这让他成功骗过了绝大多数片场人员。

他始终不知道，就他一人被蒙在鼓里，Steve跟Bucky的感情戏不少，那些亲密接触本来就很暧昧，何况在alpha和Omega之间。

当Chris补妆时，他用余光寻找Sebastian，没戏的时候他经常坐在他的折叠椅里，他喝水，听导演讲戏，当他低头时，他戏服胸膛上的胸牌也跟着垂落，Chris Evans的目光不由得跟着那项链向下，Sebastian的锁骨，喉结，胸膛，他还记得那柔软的手感，那是肌肉包裹在一层水分里....

“Sebastian怎么样？”

“很性感。”

chris evans答道，当他听到笑声才意识到他直接说出了自己的想法，他抬头看着hayley，对方手里握着一把道具枪，红指甲就扣在枪栓上。

“哦，那跟我比如何呢，Steve？”

她故意把枪口对准了Chris Evans——现在他手里可没有盾牌，然而hayley的手枪里同样并没有子弹，Chris做了个投降的姿势对方就把枪放下了。

“你也很性感，你的口音跟百灵鸟似的，你又那么可爱hayley...”Chris用手隔空比划了一下女性alpha的身材曲线，“看看你那胸脯，我敢保证上映了以后，Peggy绝对让人印象深刻。”

hayley吐了一下舌头。

“但你可不会用那样的眼神看我，你的眼神好像要把Sebastian活吃了似的——Chris，你让我感觉很挫败知道吗，”她小声说，假装痛心疾首，“alpha之间就这么没荷尔蒙吸引力？”

Chris愣住了，他就这么明显？

他站起来，对化妆师找了个理由，把hayley扯到片场一边去。

大家都在看他们，Sebastian也注意到了，他顺着他们消失的方向看去，那是摄影棚的安全通道。

Sebastian想起他看过的那些爆料，说Chris Evans会在任何地方跟拍戏的女伴来一发，他在心里砸了一下舌，他假装喝水，导演还在讲戏，他点着头，不知名的挫败感让他垂头丧气。

##

Sebastian总是喝水，在片场他会喝很多很多水，在陌生环境，在感到不安全的时候，他喝水，攥着塑料瓶或者玻璃杯，像是给自己一些安全感，又像是故意找点事做缓解尴尬——现在便是如此。

酒店单人房设置简单，床旁边一对小木桌，桌上有瓶装矿泉水，Sebastian的脚趾在酒店拖鞋里蜷缩着，他整个人都不自然，小口吞咽矿泉水，他看着铺着灰色地垫的地面，而Chris依然靠着小圆桌向他倾斜身体，他一直试图向Sebastian解释。

“之前在移动厕所那件事...我不应该如此Sebastian，”Chris用中指弹着那几张他作为借口进入Sebastian房间的台词，“但，我保证没有跟任何人说。”

“我乘人之危了，主要是我之前...好莱坞待太久了，抱歉，”Chris小声说，“我以为大家都是如此，但看来你是介意的...”

“所以我来对你说抱歉，Sebastian，对不起，我弄伤你了吗？”

Sebastian一直点着头，他实在不知道该对Chris说些什么，这是观念问题，他想，从他在网上了解到的Chris的私生活和好莱坞风气，或许这对于他来说并不算什么，但Sebastian，他进入这个圈子，初来乍到，实在是有些难以接受——就算他将来会在好莱坞混，有人告诉他他必须得接受这种风气，那么他也需要时间。

偏偏Chris还是最狂野的那一类人。

Sebastian又想到那些标题惊人的，Chris的花边新闻了，他小幅度晃晃脑袋试图将那些脑海中的奇异画面删去——继而他的脸一下子红透了，肩膀上忽然传来热量，Chris越过小桌捏住了Sebastian的肩膀，隔着衣料，Chris的掌心也是炙热的。他扭过头，Chris那张俊脸又出现在他面前，这次是更加，无限接近了的，Chris几乎要把自己的整个身子都向Sebastian那一边靠拢。

这让Sebastian不由自主看着他的脸，他的眼睛——与Chris活跃阳光的外表不同，他的眼睛却是忧郁的，一层扇子似的睫毛扑在上面，看上去很脆弱。

Sebastian小幅度抽了一口气，Chris的声音近在咫尺。

“很难回答吗，”他说，“你是个好人，我很喜欢你Sebastian，我们不能继续当朋友了吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

##  
逃生通道的灯光随着他们走近亮起，Chris关上防火门就听到hayley格外抑扬顿挫的语调。

“不怕惹人误会？片场所有人都在看着我们。”

Chris吐了一下舌头。

“你愿意待一会儿跟我来一发再走，我也十分欢迎。”

“得了吧，”hayley冷笑道，“我可不喜欢你这种类型Chris，虽然在你身边的女孩，大多数都愿意围绕着你，但明显我并不是那些人中的一个——噢，还有男孩。”

她意有所指，Chris也报以一声冷笑，在他们还算相熟的基础上，hayley明明比他还小些，总爱用姐姐似的语气同Chris说话，总像在教训人，好像Chris还是个未成年的混小子似的。

“不喜欢我，好吧，但hayley，你对我的亲密可不是一星半点，我都要疑心你对我有好感了，你觉得片场的其他人会误会你跟我吗？”

“只要你女朋友不误会就行——哦，说到误会，Sebastian刚才也在看着我们，你觉得他会误会吗？”

Chris一听到Sebastian这名字就好像被子弹打中了似的愣了一愣，他的脸色古怪，想说些什么话，砸了咂嘴又闭上了。

“我跟Sebastian...你看到了？”最后他说。

“你们搞上了？果然——我能看到什么，女性的第六感罢了，”hayley得意洋洋，“你没看到我接近你时Sebastian那眼神？你别告诉我那是他演Bucky还没出戏。”

“...所以你在故意试探我们？”

“嗯哼。”

Chris愣了半天，说了句："...fuck.”

“我倒是好奇你们是怎么搞上的Chris，你什么时候喜欢上男人了？”

“...我没...那是意外。”

“可你有女朋友，还记得吗，Amy，你还在坚持给她打电话吗Chris？”

Chris眨了眨眼。

他的不知道第几任绯闻女友——这个功劳出自公关，他也在其中添油加醋，尤其是在同Sebastian的那一场发生后，Chris像是某种自我说服心理一般，向片场大肆宣传他本人对Amy多么能干热情，他可是三好情人，每天都要打越洋电话向亲亲女友说晚安的那种。

事实上，他的确跟Amy上过床，可能一次两次——如果Chris Evans愿意，或许世界上绝大多数女人都愿意同他共度一晚，他可是Chris Evans——但这并不代表绯闻女友就是他的女友，NO，或许公关花在写稿子上的时间都比他俩待在一起的时间长些。

“额...”

“所以是公关？”hayley挑了一下眉，声音因为激动而大了些，“你演技真好，你假装跟女人如胶似漆却跟同事搞上了，你把我们这些人都骗过了Chris！”

Chris举双手作投降状。

“你如果觉得我欺骗了你而感到不舒服...我道歉，但我可没跟Sebastian在一起，我发誓。”

“好吧，那就是你喜欢他，他也喜欢你，你们做了，但你们没有在一起，至今还保持着纯洁的同事友情，是这样吗，Chris Evans 先生？”

##  
Sebastian收到过男人的告白，就算他以beta的身份生活着，那也不止一两次，他有一双好看得水光冽滟的眼睛，五官优雅得仿佛雕塑，这给了他在许多戏里演美男子的机会。

他好看而自知，但好看的人在这好莱坞比比皆是，Chris Evans过去的那些女友同样楚楚动人。

现在，他在他的房间里，听Chris Evans说，我很喜欢你，Sebastian。

而下一句却是，我们继续当朋友，好吗。

“说实话，我对你很有好感Sebastian——不不不，不是兄弟的那种好感，我觉得你看起来很可爱。”

“你应该也能感觉出来吧？在片场我总是偷看你而听说你也在看我，为什么我同你搭话你却如此沉默，别害羞，我觉得我们可以试着慢慢互相了解。”

Chris Evans不明白自己看着Sebastian的眼睛就把话说出来了——他当然会说出来，他是Chris Evans，他什么都自己争取而且做得很好，能让他把话咽下去简直是天方夜谭，Chris Evans看上去总是那么游刃有余，事实上，这番话在他的胃里，在他的胸口回旋了两三天。

很多次，Sebastian在片场经过他身边，Chris Evans看着他直到他在自己的视线里消失。

当他同别人说话时，Chris盯着他直到自己意识到而觉得窘迫——他发现他已经把Sebastian当做他的Omega了，Sebastian身体上的每一寸明明都该是他的领地。

他喜欢Sebastian——他终于确定了这一点，谁能想到Chris Evans，上过无数女人的情场老手也会因为某一个人露出来的一点点后颈而在夜里辗转反侧，Sebastian的性感是引起Chris 性欲的一方面，但事实上，他明明该在他们第一次做爱时就明白的。

Chris Evans的世界里从来没有乘人之危，只有蓄谋已久——他想得到他，那只是个契机，即使他真正是个beta，那会推迟但绝非不发生。

他想认真去谈恋爱——这句话对于好莱坞来说简直荒谬，但Chris明白自我的真心，他认真得想要谈一场他得不到的大学时代的恋情，Chris Evans的初恋早就不在了，但同男人谈恋爱，想一想，这好像是第一次。

“晚上，我能约你出去吗？”

##

Sebastian觉得混乱，他终于学会把水瓶从口边拿开以防止自己被喝下去的水呛到（他有过很多次），Sebastian的大脑是一个台式显示器，他试图解读Chris这句话，可以他的处理器实在难以理解，为何如此轻易能说出一句喜欢，为何喜欢以后还能继续当朋友？

Sebastian谈过恋爱，好几段，他喜欢得要死的时候，想天天跟对方在一起，想成家，想要一句永远同恋人在一起的诺言，这也许出于他的敏感不自信，出于他内心那个罗马尼亚的永远感到不安全的小子。

他从没想到过朋友和爱情，两者是可以并重的。

Sebastian谈恋爱，只会在爱的时候爱的要死，然后对方觉得束缚，把他甩掉了，他又被伤得要死，内心的那个小狮子在这时候跳出来，它保护他自己，它张牙舞爪着删掉对方的一切信息也不允许身边朋友再同那个人来往。

看起来是冷酷的，只有自己知道他的爱还是那么炙热。

它难以褪去，熊熊燃烧，除非自己所能占有否则见到对方的每一面都在痛，只有时间能抚平一切——Sebastian是不安全感和倾其所有的矛盾体，Chris的话让他意识到，似乎对方在爱情里游刃有余得多，他看起来熟练而清楚的知道自己在说什么，做什么，他的语气不甚认真，笑容同平时无疑，他说出邀请的语气带一点撒娇，或许他对两百个人用过这一招。

听起来好像Chris想要他做他的固定...床伴。

Sebastian无法信任他，他死死盯着Chris仿佛盯着什么恐怖电影，他喜欢Chris，他承认，Sebastian从来不是吝啬于承认自己的喜欢的人，他没有拒绝Chris那些有些过度的身体接触也证明了这一点，但他站在悬崖边上，Sebastian想，他还没有沦陷。

只是好感，只是一次意外的，尴尬的...性爱，男人跟男人之间，从现在开始退出，划清界限那么他们两人都将不坠入。

Sebastian深知道这是万丈悬崖，Chris Evans看起来更像是危险的猎艳者，漫威的合同不允许真正的爱情在同事之间发生，Sebastian自己同样没准备好迎接下一段恋情。

告诉自己后退，退回安全区，不再向危险地带行进。

但鬼使神差的，他点头了。

##  
一次，两次...约会，然后是越来越密集，越来越频繁的约会。

拍摄地在英国，郊外空气清新，走出外景地不远便是村庄，抬头就能看到星空，夜晚的星空是美丽的，Sebastian意识到Chris的魔力，外表已经足够令人着迷，何况他如此浪漫，他说星空，他用词不凡谈吐风趣，他说他有一些意大利血统，他的确像个意大利男人，Sebastian想，虽然他并没有见过，但意大利男人就应当是Chris的样子。

在他们的幽会刚刚开始时，找借口家常便饭，或许是Sebastian在片场消失一阵而Chris紧随其后，或许他们一起去吃饭，后来他们连借口都懒得找了，全剧组心照不宣，导演只拍拍年轻人的肩膀表示别影响工作。

在好莱坞这没什么稀奇的，青春勃发的肉体美丽的容颜青年人，工作繁忙中，不谈恋爱简直是比在撒哈拉晒太阳还灼人。

爱情也是一点调剂品。能够帮助演员更好的进入角色——Sebastian拿到那页剧本，在绿幕之前，导演把他们两人划开然后告诉他们，这里有一篇火海，你在这头，而Chris他在那一边，他要过不来了。

“你要让他过来，不然你们就一起死在这里了。”

Sebastian点点头，他听见远远的Chris的笑声，他转过头去而发现Chris微笑的看着他——Sebastian耳朵红了一小块，他想不到自己在Chris面前纯情如斯，但他因为Chris的笑容也咬着下唇，忍不住笑了一下。

“Seb，想想rose跟Jake，你是rose了。”

Chris大声的说，这让Sebastian有些不好意思，起码他们在电影里演的是兄弟——他有点求助的看向导演，导演没什么反应，只点点头。

“你当然可以按照这样演...自己理解吧年轻人，你最爱的人在那一边呢。”

Sebastian假装自己是Bucky——Steve是Bucky最爱的人，好吧这不难理解——他因为他跟Peggy争风吃醋了， 像他因为hayley接近Chris而不高兴那样。

正式开拍的时候Sebastian不可避免的在某一个瞬间把眼前的Steve当做了Chris，他就是Chris，他有Chris的脸蛋，他有Chris的声音，Chris的胸膛，或许Chris并不全是Chris，而Steve同样仅仅拥有了Chris的部分灵魂。

他们是两个人，从剧本上来看Steve是一个毋庸置疑的好人，Chris，Chris当然也是个好人，Sebastian从他清澈的眼睛中就能看出来，但平面的电影人物同现实中的演员来说，Chris显然更为复杂。

或许Bucky爱得舍生忘死的那个Steve很好，但对于Sebastian来说，Chris更为迷人。

他说出那句台词，有一瞬间Sebastian觉得自己快要落泪了——当这一幕过去而查看镜头时，他发现自己眼中果然含泪，导演很满意这个镜头，化着妆扮演成Steve的Chris走过来，他用手轻轻的按了一下Sebastian的肩膀，他小声问，你为什么要哭呢。


	5. Chapter 5

##

那场戏结束他们就挑了一个时间一起看了泰坦尼克号。

Chris在酒店同样拥有自己单人房间，他是主角，但他宁愿在所有人都睡下以后偷偷溜到Sebastian的房间里来——跟做贼似的，Sebastian住在酒店第十三层而Chris同导演他们一起住十五层，Chris每次下楼，都要先坐电梯到八楼餐厅，然后上十一楼假装去找hayley聊天，最后从防火楼梯去到Sebastian所在的楼层。

hayley表示无奈：“不想传绯闻的话也不要把我拉下水，Chris，please。”

“我会把你拉下水的hayley，我会对媒体大声说，你很可爱，你是我见过的最可爱又认真的演员。”

hayley戴着浴帽给了Chris Evans一个白眼。

在剧组中已经成为了公开里的秘密，尤其是当Chris Evans终于从旁敲侧击中明白，Sebastian是个Omega这一点对于全剧组来说都心照不宣，被蒙在鼓里的只有身为alpha同他演对手戏的自己时。

“既然你们已经...看来从一开始就没有保守秘密的必要性。”

导演耸耸肩，这两人在一开始演戏的时候，搂肩拥抱都很僵硬，自从好上以后，随便在片场聊个天都能当做素材剪进电影。

“我不反对年轻人...不过记得做好防护措施。”

“我们每次都戴套。”

Chris Evans说着，他有点心虚，因为他知道第一次没有。

被记者拍到倒是比较大的麻烦，何况他目前还有女友（虽然Chris一日出轨三次这种奇谭早就在网络流传已久）Chris谨小慎微，他因为扮演美国队长而剃光了胡子，每次他偷偷摸摸去到Sebastian房间时都在想要不要干脆买副假胡子做伪装，Chris Evans这个美国队长的位置可是多家竞争者心中的狙击位。

他敲门，Sebastian总能在最短的时间里给他开门。

他面对Chris就不再喷香水了，他喷香甜的男香来遮挡他本身甜蜜的味道，Chris喜欢摸他的后颈，他的手上也会沾上Sebastian的味道，他的味道那么甜蜜可爱，软绵绵的孩子气，Chris能因此心情好一整天。

他关上门就开始抱着他，把Seb压到墙壁上，Chris把头埋在他的侧颈小声叫他，Seb，Seb，他面对Seb又变成十六岁的孩子，Chris Evans快到而立之年，Sebastian的Chris 还只是个孩子气的少年，他是可以撒娇的。

“Sebastian”不知何时开始变成“Seb”。

也不一定每次都在做爱——拍电影相当累人，打过血清的无限精力只出自于虚构角色，他们躺在床上，说一会儿话或者看电影。

他的Seb呢，喜欢文艺电影，也喜欢看科幻片，跟他很像，他们从来不因为遥控器换台而争执，就算Chris偶尔有些新想法Sebastian也总是由他，然后看到一半就睡过去，他睡觉的时候头仰着，嘴巴像猫咪的一样微微张开着，Chris帮他掖掖被角，把音量调低，他会看到结尾，告诉Sebastian那部电影的结局是什么。

##  
Sebastian不喜欢结局，不论是好的或者坏的结局，他都不喜欢，结局意味着落幕，意味着故事的终结。

Sebastian拿着薄薄的那页纸头，他看着脚底下的绿幕，他有些恐高像是片子里的Bucky一样，不同的是Bucky摔下万丈深渊，而作为演员，他仅仅是从数米的绿幕跌下去，他明白自己不会有真正的摔伤但他还是流汗了。

这就是Bucky的结局，也是Sebastian在片场的结局——拍完这一部他要收拾东西走人了，自从参演了漫威他最近的资源比以前好了一些，下一部片子紧锣密鼓的排上去，他被告知连头发都不用剪。

当Chris握住他的手时，Sebastian对他笑了一下。

“这是我的结局啦，我结束了，Chris。”

“这不是你的结束...你有九部合约呢Seb，以后你还会回来的。”

“可能下次回来就不是Bucky了，”他看着Chris，“不过呢，下次回来我还是Sebastian，希望还能在片场见到你。”

Chris愣了一下，他总觉得Sebastian说话的语气有点奇怪的悲观，你当然是Sebastian，他想回答他，但化妆师叫他了。

“额...我们回去再谈。”

迅速的拍完，回酒店收拾东西，戏服脱还给剧组，Sebastian要了那个狗牌做纪念，他习惯从片场带点东西回去，他把狗牌塞在行李箱最下面，酒店可以留到明天十二点再退房，Sebastian简单的收拾了一遍屋子，打电话叫经纪人来接他。

这就是结局了，他想在剧组期间，Chris会认为他是一个完美的情人吗，他已经把自己所能给的一切都给了Chris了。

Sebastian明白他同Chris终究不是一路人，那只不过是荷尔蒙的激荡，远离生活的放纵沉沦，或许是因为与世隔绝的拍摄和角色而产生的激情，约会很美好，Chris好得超出他的想象。

但是结束了，这一切不过是一场回忆。

Chris的夜戏结束在凌晨1点。

Steve在剧里要发狂了，因为Bucky的死亡，作为演员的Chris同样痛彻心扉，他拍完戏就急切的回酒店，他第一次没有先进行那些楼层障眼法直接到了Sebastian的楼层，莫名的不安，他好想见他，他必须拥抱他，亲吻他，他必须同他在一起，他要确认，Sebastian还在这里，他没有随着Bucky的离去而离开。

可他觉得不安，今天的电梯不甚灵敏，酒店回廊前的灯很暗淡，Chris敲了敲那房门。

没有回应。

##

Sebastian知道自己是不告而别了.

在那之后，他逼迫自己不去想这件事，他想Chris Evans也许会因为他没有跟他说再见就离开而失落一阵子，然后，回到正常生活，他们...他们都会正常起来，感情出自环境，军队容易出现同性恋情，Sebastian想，Chris Evans大概也是这样想的。

而他...他也会正常起来的，Sebastian想。

结束了片场巡游，他回到了纽约，他给自己放了圣诞假期，一个月，他读一点书，作息规律，偶尔跟朋友出去，妈妈会固定的短信提醒他，sebby，别忘了你的抑制剂。

他购物，去时代广场周边散步，有时候绕着桥跑跑步，他喜欢在跑步后喝一点果汁，碳水化合物他也喜欢但演员必须知道适可而止。

生活跟以前也没什么不同的...他总不会只是谈过两年恋爱就快要忘记一个人该怎么过日子了吧。

他买了一盒烟，起初只是跑步路过商店，他鬼使神差的进去要了一包——Sebastian抽烟但并不凶，以前为了合群他会抽个一两支，吞云吐雾倒是很有架势，在夜店的光影里跟不少女孩对上了眼——等他意识到的时候，他已经抽掉了半包烟，因为不适应而咳嗽起来。

他站在商店门口，咳嗽得有点厉害，过路人匆匆，有些人转过头看他一眼，没几个人能认出这是在绯闻女孩里参演过的小演员，Sebastian捂着嘴巴，用手势向看过来的人表示抱歉，低头捡起落在地上的烟蒂。

烟蒂还带些余温。

清凉的焦苦味，Sebastian砸了砸舌头，味道在他的鼻尖萦绕，在指尖残余，他觉得熟悉而安全，接下来一周他保持一天一包的进度光顾这家商店，第八天开始，他意识到这是Chris 抽的那个牌子。

他看到过它，在酒店的床头柜，Chris的口袋里，当他们手拖着手悄悄逃离片场，天总是黑夜，Chris口袋里的烟壳子已经被他的贴身长裤压瘪了，野外只能看到打火机点燃芯子的那一点点亮光。

正是因为远离城市，星空才如此澄澈清晰，在黑夜里除了星光便只剩下Chris握着他的手掌的温度，Chris对他说宇宙，对他说那些稀奇古怪的科幻片，他说这是猎户座，那是金星，Chris不知道在黑夜里Sebastian根本看不清他手指的方向。

黑暗中嗅觉跟触觉却被点燃了，Sebastian不自觉的记住了那个味道，Chris总是抽烟，他总是笑脸迎人但他压力很大，Sebastian时常那样猜测。

有时候他也会抽事后烟，Chris习惯边抽一支烟边回一些邮件，Sebastian已经睡着了。

有时候迷迷糊糊的，Sebastian能感到Chris的指尖落在他脸颊，头顶上，他的手指总是染着淡淡的烟味，有时候则是一些别的，Chris习惯吻在他的眉心，他以为Sebastian不知道。

##

不会见到Chris Evans了...那起码要等到宣传期——Sebastian曾经是这么想的。

fine，金球奖after party，经纪人对他不薄。

Sebastian觉得自己要开始适应好莱坞了——他听到“适应”这个词就开始发慌，适应，他从出生到现在仿佛命运同这个词紧紧的挂钩着，他永远去适应环境，适应改变，适应...他所不想适应的一切，感情，生活或者其他一些别的。

Sebastian的想法或许还有些延后，他还没有意识到自从他签下漫威一纸合约以后，他跟好莱坞这圈子就开始进行融合的进程——以后会见到Chris Evans，不管愿不愿意，起码在四十岁之前，每年都能见到他，电影拍摄，宣传期，各式各样的交际活动，想装鸵鸟躲避的几率无限接近于百分之零。

Sebastian失眠了，或许还有一些抽烟的副作用，它提神但过量的尼古丁摄入同样让他变得头重脚轻，Sebastian不再出去跑步散步喂鸽子，他把自己关在家里，裹在绒毯里，让自己的生存空间无限收缩，他又把自己封闭起来，挂掉了朋友打来的几个电话，又用语音简讯回拨过去，最近很忙，有空联络。

褪黑素从一片变成四片。

Sebastian觉得沮丧，他早就不知道日夜变幻了但他还要刷牙，他看着镜子里的自己，他想Chris Evans再次见到他时，他会不会有些惊讶。

他会说什么呢，Sebastian，好久不见...你最近还好吗，上次你为什么不告而别？你睡得好吗，下次再见到你是什么时候？你生我气了吗Sebastian？给我留你的电话好吗。

Sebastian把嘴里的漱口水吐出来。

天哪这些都是他想问Chris的话，完蛋，他真的爱上Chris了。


	6. Chapter 6

##

Chri Evans对他的出现并没作出任何特殊反应。

他身边那个女孩，金发碧眼，身材窈窕——Amy，是叫这个名字吗，Sebastian努力回忆，在他还在脑海里努力搜索的时候Chris就路过了他面前，Sebastian看着Chris搂着女友跟另一个人打招呼，最后他们绕回来，走到他面前。

Chris Evans笑容满面。

“ 嘿，Sebastian你在这里！最近过得怎么样？”

Chris 介绍给Amy，Sebastian Stan，他是我搭档Bucky，Sebastian僵硬的跟Chris的Amy做贴面礼。

他回答了些什么话，他都忘了，只记得Chris爽朗的笑，他还捏了捏他的手臂，他说Sebastian，你瘦了吗？好好锻炼，多吃点，我们宣传期见。

##

他本来就一脸孩子气，仿佛永远比实际年龄小六七岁的长相，这让他在同他的朋友喝酒时显得格外格格不入，他总是沉默的，呆呆的坐在吧台的一边，即使这酒局是他组成的。

酒量一般，喝醉了就吸着鼻子开始掉泪眼，无意识的发呆——“Sebastian的失恋症状”，它们有自己固定的昵称，一般是三件套，当Sebastian主动约Charles他们出去的时候，朋友们就心照不宣的明白，OK，又来一次。

Sebastian好像永远不懂得在恋爱中有所保留，除了几段公司安排的公关恋，他的恋情可谓是惨烈——不计得失，飞蛾扑火，说起来很感人，喝醉了掉眼泪的Sebastian看起来实在是傻乎乎的，他的眼睛可谓是巨大，含着泪水的样子，实在是可怜兮兮。

这次好像又有所不同，“Sebastian失恋套餐”里减去了酒醉和眼泪，朋友们面面厮觑看着Sebastian一支一支的抽烟，他跟他们聊天，像是没发生什么事，但明明是他挑起的话题，说到一半就开始发呆。

Sebastian抽烟但不至于这么凶。

“你没事吧？”

最后Chace夹开了Sebastian手里的烟蒂，他身旁已经有一堆了，光影晦暗，他们几个人坐在卡座，他们看着Sebastian：“你又失恋了？”

“我失恋了？”Sebastian瘪了一下嘴，“对啊，我失恋了，新闻网站不早公开了吗。”

“不，我们没在说同一个人Sebastian，”Chace摸了一下鼻子，“你自从从好莱坞回来就很奇怪，你还好吗？”

“你不会又喜欢上谁了吧，剧组里的？”

will语速很快，被Sebastian瞪了一眼以后闭上嘴。

Sebastian揉了一下鼻子，他是朋友们中的好脾气但，有时候他会变得突然很烦躁。情感标准线就在那里，他温和得像只小熊但谁知道什么时候就触到了他的逆鳞，Sebastian不对人轻易发火但will明白他生气了。

“我为什么会失恋？我没有做错任何事但是你认为我失恋了？”Sebastian生气的声音也不凶但一瞬间有点哭腔，“...一而再再而三的，喜欢上人又...得不到，被甩掉，难道我是笨蛋吗。”

我是笨蛋，心底的小狮子垂头丧气，混乱不堪。

##  
空间过于封闭，连呼吸都变得敏感。

味道，气息，Chris的嘴唇，Sebastian跪下来，他眼里有泪，当他快乐激动痛苦时他都流泪，但这眼泪是生理性的，Chris的阴茎灼烫得他后背紧抽，吞吐不容易，Sebastian不太熟练磕磕绊绊，他看过A片，Sebastian努力回忆那些桥段，他希望取悦Chris，而当Chris喘息着拽住他的卷发时，Sebastian想，他变成Chris的女人了。

时间紧迫，Chris在他口中变得越来越硬，Sebastian口中有腥味，Chris的味道，他喜欢的，黑暗的空间让一切都变得如此敏感，Sebastian渐渐得到要领，当沉默的Chris因为他舌尖的移动，顶弄，亲吻吮吸而呼吸越来越粗重，Chris还在抽烟。

我能伤害你吗，他问，还没等Sebastian回答他就把燃烧的烟蕊按在Sebastian的后颈。

Sebastian原本专注于对付Chris的巨物，因为猛然灼烫浑身紧抽，痛，烫，痉挛，他不自觉的张开口而Chris猛然把自己顶入Sebastian咽喉的最深处，呕吐反应，Sebastian流出的生理性眼泪断线一般落下来。

Chris猛地从他的口中抽出来，他早就做好万全准备——Chris从来没有一时兴起，欲而忘情——他射在自己早就准备好的卫生纸里。

Sebastian用手支撑着地面，另一只手颤抖着去摸自己的后颈，他被Chris烫伤了，这是肯定的，Chris早就用他的味道烫伤了他的心，Sebastian的心脏里因为这灼痛落下一个烙印，或许比Chris制造出的那个发红的创口深得多。

他只是...不敢相信Chris会主动伤害他。

系皮带的声音，随即Chris打开杂物间的灯。

味道很浓而这狭窄空间里没什么换气扇，Chris的气味同燃烧后的烟味混杂，Sebastian设身处地的想，保洁进来时应该很想杀人，门口的大标牌写着“工作人员以外请勿入内”，但Chris才不会管这些。

Chris高高在上，他仿佛从一开始就凌驾于他之上，现在他可以命令他做任何事，Sebastian因为自己的软弱而感到悲哀，可他不自觉的，讨好似的对Chris笑了一下。

Chris看着他，蓝眼睛被深邃的阴影遮挡，他俊美的脸似不悦又似面无表情。

最后他向Sebastian伸出手。

“走吧，”他说，“回去采访，记得整理干净你的衣服Sebastian。”

Sebastian重重的呼吸了一口，他点点头，没有接受Chris的帮助而是自己努力的站起来——大脑缺氧让他有些摇晃不稳，在Chris面前哭实在是丢人的事，他转过身去拉杂物间的门栓。

Chris的吻来得猝不及防，Sebastian被按在门上，门栓顶在他腰侧，他痛得想叫，那里估计会淤青，他瞪大眼睛而Chris咬他住了他的舌头。

“...bitch.”

他听见Chris在深吻的间隙喘息着喃喃低语。

##

“...是啊，我是美国队长的bitch。”

Sebastian对采访媒体说，像是想起了什么回忆而突然笑起来，他抬手摸了摸后颈，然后挑眉，更像是在开玩笑。

他是个很漂亮的男演员，眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇红得像刚被吻过，领口扯得有一些大，好像是刚从床上起来就匆匆赶来参加采访似的，说自己是bitch，让人猜测他究竟爬上过谁的床。

好莱坞这样的bitch可不少，年轻，漂亮，不出名，随叫随到。

“你说的是Steve还是Chris Evans？你说过你的super hero是Chris Evans。”

Sebastian笑起来，他说你觉得是谁就是谁。

“那Chris Evans是个体贴的情人吗，他吻技如何？”

Sebastian撇下嘴，对采访人耸了耸肩，不管你相不相信，我全身都痛得要散掉了，他用平静的语气陈述。

##

Chris Evans是控制情绪的达人，他情绪丰富得有些敏感，甚至因此得了恐慌症，但在大众面前他总是能伪装得一丝不漏，他可是Chris Evans，工作狂，控制狂，对任何有背于他主观意志的人或事都说不。

这条定律在Sebastian Stan这儿打破了。

Chris Evans在耿耿于怀，在他重新见到Sebastian的那一刻他就必须承认，他滴水不漏的伪装因为Sebastian而产生了突破口，金球奖那晚他就足够愤怒了，他在那里看到了Sebastian，Chris不想承认自己看到了他，也不想承认他看到是Sebastian的第一眼就觉得他瘦了。

这副身体的每一寸他都反复爱抚过，Sebastian，这个东欧男人，身高六英尺却骨架纤细，瘦削但每一寸皮肤都那么绵软，眉骨深邃但脸颊却柔软有肉，他浑身上下处处是矛盾点，它们都是为Chris所熟悉的，他的Omega，他的所有物。

Sebastian那么温柔，那么甜蜜，那么听话，那么不可替代，独一无二。

直到他离开了，Chris才意识到，就算他们有过肌肤之亲，他依然抓不住他，他不想跟他在一起，Sebastian给了他明确的信号，Chris Evans觉得自己被愚弄了，更可怕的是他因为Sebastian的离开而心神不宁，Sebastian走了，他还留在原地。

Chris回了纽约，他参加派对，跟顺眼的人做爱，每次都戴套——他怕脏，也怕病，但Sebastian...Chris记起来第一次，他没有戴套，好吧，他也说不出自己是客观还是主观总之他有意无意的，他就是没有戴套。

潜意识里他相信Sebastian是干净的，更深层次的繁育本能，血液里的alpha让他想标记他，在他体内成结，让他怀孕——就算Sebastian真是个beta，他也会这么做的。

他做到一半变得兴致缺缺，身下的女孩是他喜欢的款，可神勇无敌的Chris Evans居然觉得自己快萎了，这是个笑话。

他让那女孩走，独自坐在床上抽烟，他叼着烟想起快要宣传期了。

Chris Evans被烦躁淹没，直到他再次见到Sebastian，他比上次看起来好多了，看来他真的有认真吃饭，努力锻炼，他还是像以前一样，又乖又沉默。

Chris Evans看着Sebastian同别的男人说话，他忽然觉得手有些颤抖，烦躁得难以言喻，肾上腺素扑扑扑的跳动，惊恐发作的征兆，可手边没有药，Chris独自离开，他去大楼茶水间的露台边抽烟，一支又一支。

他没想到Sebastian来找他了。

古怪的是，Sebastian身上的味道跟那烟味融合了，金球奖的时候Chris就觉得Sebastian身上有烟味——这不应当，抽烟的总是他而Sebastian看上去很少抽烟——现在他确认了，Sebastian身上的男香味，他的甜牛奶的孩子味道，还有那股清凉带苦的烟味，味道的融合让Chris 的太阳穴跳起来。

:“...Chris，你还好吗？”

他的声音一如既往，像总是带点害怕不安，尾音绵长，可他太平静了，他说采访就快开始了但是找不到你，我猜你可能来抽烟了。

Chris Evans抿着嘴看着他，暴怒从他身体的每一寸蔓延生长，Chris 意识到自己是被玩弄的小丑，而Sebastian在无动于衷，或许他跟每一任搭档都如此，而Chris Evans居然还会被他欺骗。

他拽着Sebastian，把他扔进了杂物间。

##

干完那次之后，最终还是互留了电话号码，他们频繁联系但关系更加简单纯粹了。

没有约会，没有电影，没有谈心，发给对方的信息永远都简单直接，酒店房号，有时候在后面加一串XOXO。

后颈的烫伤在二十八天后愈合，没有留下疤痕是万幸，Sebastian对着镜子摸着后颈，他不知道自己是怎么想的但，他总希望Chris在他身上留点痕迹。

他跟Chris总是在一起，关系却变得虚幻，沉默，连做爱都只剩下沉默，但肉体太契合了，最后总会叫出来，Sebastian咬着嘴唇而Chris总是咬他，他在他身上所有私密出留下印记，大腿内侧伤痕累累，Sebastian喜欢这个，他不明白为何Chris从体贴温存变成野蛮情人但，Chris咬他，啃他，在身体内部让他痛时，Sebastian喜欢这个。

Chris是他抓不住的——Sebastian清楚的明白这一点，他有时候会去Chris在纽约买的房子，Chris的枕头上会有女人的长发，Sebastian看到了，他不说，Chris也从不提起，Sebastian甚至开始偶尔疑心那些头发是Chris 故意让他看到的——Chris在他来时总是把一切都整理得棱角分明，那些蜿蜒的人体毛发不可能逃过他的眼睛。

或许Chris希望他感到嫉妒，那么他成功了，Sebastian清楚的明白自己占有不了全部的Chris，在他拥有他的时刻，Sebastian希望Chris进入得更深，让他更痛，心脏跳动得几乎燃烧。

——标记我吧。

他几乎用气音说，伴随着呜呜咽咽，他以为Chris听不到，但那顶弄停止了。

Chris小声问，你是认真的？


	7. Chapter 7

##

白炽灯下的飞蛾，被光亮灼烧，疼痛，滚烫，Sebastian梦到这个，醒来已经是六小时后。

初春的纽约在下雨，凌晨两点有些凉，他坐起来，后颈被扯得发痛，伸手摸了一下，腺体肿胀，深深的牙印渗出血渍——他反应了一会儿才意识到自己真的被标记了。

“someone”。

在学生时代分化之初，生理课本讨论这个，alpha标记someone，Omega被someone标记，他们将会组成家庭，拥有下一代，不提倡婚前标记，Sebastian彼时刚学会英文没多久，每一个单词都查得很吃力但他记住了这个，someone。

在Sebastian十六七岁时，他当然也幻想过这个someone，他没看过多少美国本土爱情故事但从小外祖父母给他讲了许多，同样，他记得外祖母喃喃的为他祝祷，亲爱的，祝你遇到真正爱你之人，祝你同相爱之人在一起。

[标记你的人将是会同你组成家庭的对象——直到那天来临之前，保护好自己。]

现在他的someone，chris evans不在这里。Sebastian看到了Chris Evans的放在床头柜上的T桖，他拿过来给自己套上，他赤着脚下床走出去。

Chris Evans坐在客厅地毯上，果不其然他只穿了一条牛仔裤，他裸着上半身盘腿坐着，遥控器随便按着频道，个人电影网络刷刷刷的移动，Chris Evans咬着自己的食指关节，他听到声响回头看，Sebastian站在他身后，他的身型比他小一些，大T桖堪堪盖过他的髂骨。

沉默对峙。

Chris Evans叹了口气，回去睡觉，他说，声音轻柔。

Sebastian只是站在那里，Chris Evans的侧脸被时时闪动的电视屏幕照亮着，他的侧脸标致得像是照着宣传画上的人物塑造而成，他的声音柔和但眉头紧皱，表情算不上柔和，像是在烦恼什么烦心事，Sebastian摸了摸鼻子。

“我让你标记我，Chris，你不用觉得有压力或者...别的什么，”Sebastian鼓起嘴，呼了好大一口气，他试图笑一下，“可能我一时不太清醒...去除标记的手术也不难，...你在生气吗Chris？”

他说得磕磕绊绊，在Chris的沉默中低下头，他到现在脑子还不太清醒，但他觉得Chris是生气了。

Sebastian吸着鼻子，他觉得委屈但他又觉得没什么可感到委屈的，可他的眼睛里泪水聚集，他使劲眨着眼不让眼泪落下来，低下头用手指挤着眼角，他爱Chris这让他希望Chris成为他独一无二的人，但在此之前他明明也知道，Sebastian，当Chris拥抱自己的时候，他依然不是他的全部。

他擦着眼泪而站在原地动弹不得，直到Chris走过来，他把他抱住了，按进自己的怀里，Sebastian听到Chris的叹气声，你哭什么？你知道这样能让我不忍心…是吧。

##

漫威内部演员恋爱走到台前的可能性无限接近于零。

Sebastian又睡着了，天还没有亮，他睡着的样子总是毫无防备，身体蜷缩在被子里像是躲在母亲羊水里的婴儿，Chris坐在床边，他看了他一会儿，伸出手摸了摸Sebastian后颈的腺体——它还红肿着，Chris只是轻微的触碰而睡眠中的Sebastian皱起了眉，他发出孩子似的小声呜咽，Chris缩回手。

——可是喜欢过头了，这种情绪在好莱坞是危险的。

爱被隐藏在层层包装之下，名利场里演员不过是被扯到台前的展示板，展示板需要拥有它被赋予的属性，条款写在合约上，聚光灯下的Chris Evans不过也是套了层美国队长的皮，他有七情六欲，他把自己伪装得很好但爱情如喷嚏，他无法掩饰亦无法阻止。

爱情是个可笑的东西，Chris Evans一度这么觉得，他经历了那么多人和事，世俗浮沉，他以为爱情早就在他的考虑范围之外了，多美丽的面孔与肉体都无法引起他的心动，但Sebastian，他是罗马尼亚来噬咬他理智狼人，来偷吃他心脏的吸血鬼，他那么温顺又那么不可捉摸，他封闭了他的理智，囚禁了他的思维，Chris Evans不知道怎样才能永远的留住他，他想对Sebastian大喊大叫，他希望Sebastian因为他嫉妒，因为他而笑，因为他而哭因为他而痛苦，他希望Sebastian因为他受伤因为他流泪，他希望Sebastian身上的每一处烙印都被刻下他的名字，而这是可笑的。

爱情是可笑的荷尔蒙，可笑的情绪变化，Chris Evans一次次告诉自己然后他败下阵来，他不是输给了爱情是因为Sebastian而选择投降认输。

Chris Evans低下头，他摸了摸Sebastian睡得凌乱的额发。

Sebastian在做梦。

他梦到自己的灵魂变成了Bucky，拍戏时的记忆回到他脑海里，潮湿的阴暗的实验室，他被拷在实验床上而他背着他的号码，他让自己不晕过去但越来越深的黑夜将他慢慢吞噬了，Bucky睁大双眼但渐渐的他什么都看不见了。

直到Steve来了——那一瞬间Bucky的眼里终于有了光明，Steve…他呢喃着喊他，他终于笑了出来，Steve就是他的光明，他在黑暗的一切中像是圣光难以掩饰，那双蓝眼睛满怀着爱和担忧，他抚摸他，拥抱他。

那爱意太过于浓烈，Sebastian时常疑心自己是将Chris当做Steve爱了，他本来就是不那么容易出戏的人，爱上片子里求而不得的主人公家常便饭，他深知自己外貌俊美而风趣幽默，他很敢爱因为他知道自己值得被爱，就算对方是剧组的明星而他只是一个不起眼的小角色。

被甩掉的经历在他的爱火冲头里泼了一盆冷水，Sebastian那种在爱里的毫无保留跟自信被削减，他曾经以为自己真诚的爱对方那么他所爱之人必定以同样的爱意反馈之，但他终于意识到稳定的关系更是建立在世俗意义上，他籍籍无名而对方强势，这样的爱情很难长久。

现在他爱上Chris Evans，几乎一模一样的场景重现，或许他生来就会被闪闪发光的主人公吸引，但这一次，他无法对自己倾注所有的信心，何况Chris，他对所有人都那么热情，他是戴着面具的人，Sebastian明白自己在他心中占据一席之地，他不再奢求更多了。

##

早餐是煎蛋卷，Sebastian坐在餐桌前看着Chris Evans把一杯玻璃杯牛奶递到他眼前，Sebastian小声说谢谢，他们面对面吃饭，沉默而尴尬，Sebastian只想赶紧吃完逃离Chris Evans的家，恨不得把整盘煎蛋卷一口咬下，他听到Chris清了清嗓子。

“...关于标记的事，我觉得你误会了。”

Sebastian抬起头，半块煎蛋卷还鼓鼓囊囊塞在他嘴里，他看着Chris Evans像是不理解他说出的每一个单字。

“我没有标记过其他人，你是第一个，Evans家的人也不会随意去标记自己不爱的人。”

“我的意思是，我想同你认真交往，Sebastian。”

##

经纪人在凌晨接到了Chris Evans的电话，他一般不会在这种时刻接到他的来电，除非Chris 被焦虑症困扰而坐在床上一天一夜无法合眼。

Chris在电话里的声音很平静，并不病态。

“如果我跟同事在一起，你怎么看？”

经纪人愣了一会儿，随即恢复专业素养从善如流。

“你指的是谁？”

“Sebastian Stan。”

“我以为你指的的是Scarlett ...好吧，他是跟你一起拍漫威的那个，我知道。“

”那我想你应该记得漫威的条款，美国队长跟同事恋爱？Chris我看这个位置你真是坐得太轻松所以不想珍惜。”

“我如果不想继续在漫威待着那么我现在就应该直接给他们总裁打电话而不是给你，”Chris Evans不为所动，经纪人带了他很多年，他无所畏惧，“你有什么好方法吗？让我事业与恋爱兼得。”

“你想得真美，Chris，我个人的建议是，不管你们什么时候搞在一起的，现在立刻分开。”

“不可能，我标记他了。”

经纪人愣了一下，Chris Evans私生活丰富在他这里早就不是秘密，他也给Chris Evans擦过几次屁股但那些都无关痛痒，Chris也自有分寸，从来不需要他去处理什么怀孕未成年之类的破事...但标记，经纪人以为自己听错了。

“...你认真的？你是打算跟他结婚了？”

“这个以后再说，你先帮我解决当下的问题——首先我不可能跟他分手，所以你有什么方法帮我对付外界？”

电话那头的声音太过冷静了，经纪人皱起眉头，他意识到或许玩世不恭的Chris Evans也终于有了认真的那么一天——只是对象实在是让他有些大跌眼镜，认识了几个月的男性Omega？

Chris什么时候喜欢男人了？这世界可谓是瞬息万变。


	8. Chapter 8

##  
药物滥用对任何好莱坞青年明星来说既是圈套又是诱惑，绝大多数人的第一次使用出于被动，出于无法拒绝的前辈，戛然而止和选择沉沦也有各自的人生选择，Chris Evans承认自己在更年轻一些的时候荒唐过，hemp，在前辈的撺掇下，他尝试过这个。

最初的感觉很好，时间仿佛过得很慢，生活和职业压力沉重而Chris的确因为这东西感受过片刻的轻盈，神奇四侠2失败的日子里他用了很多，但逃避只是一时，后患无穷。

经纪人甚至怀疑过他的恐慌症状的出现是否因为这种东西伤害了他的神经，Chris需要一些替代物，后来他开始抽烟排遣压力，云里雾里的美妙体验不过是饮鸩止渴，Chris明白这个。

hemp激发出快感，或许爱情也还是一样的，Chris所追求的肉欲无法让他得到精神上的满足感，Chris Evans是有名的花花公子但当他真诚去爱时，他比自己所能想象到的更加难以控制情感。

而真正获得Chris之爱的，Jessica和Sebastian，从头到尾只有这两个人。

当Chris Evans下定决心时，他谈爱开诚布公，经纪人在两天之内给了他回复，表示摔跤女郎Stacy Keibler有同他合作的志愿，alpha女性，“很安全”——而Sebastian的手机也被他拿走了，Sebastian坐在沙发上看着Chris给他的经纪人打电话，等两个人噼里啪啦针锋相对的聊完以后，Sebastian才反应过来。明明是他的经纪人Chris Evans却看起来比他还相熟似的。

“之前一起吃饭，见过几面。”

Sebastian闭上嘴，没问是在什么场合下，他的经纪人并不只负责他一人而Chris Evans见过他，现在他变成Chris Evans的男朋友了而他猜接下来他们的会面会变得越发频繁。

Chris 给他的建议是去找一个公关，就Chris的人气而言想靠上来的女星不少，Sebastian面有难色而Chris建议他干脆在自己朋友圈里找一个。

“从友情变爱情，”Chris说着忽然笑起来，“Sebastian，你可以对媒体编造你的爱情故事，越细节越好，越离奇他们就越爱听这个。”

Sebastian点点头，他还不熟悉好莱坞生存规则但他知道Chris比他涉水更早更深，那么他就依照他说的做就好。

Chris也是这样表示的——自从他自认为成为Sebastian正式男友的那一日他恨不得成为Sebastian的监护人，当他向Sebastian要他朋友的联络方式时，Sebastian笑起来。

“你笑什么？”

Chris说完Sebastian就抿起嘴想制止笑容但他做不到，他的脸部肌肉像是自动上提一样，Sebastian一直都不是监管自身面部肌肉的达人，当他难过时他哭，当他觉得幸福时他的笑容也是止不住的，Sebastian知道这看起来有点傻但他就是笑到露出标准的八颗白牙。

##  
Sebastian因为Chris的监管，因为Chris对他流露出的保护欲而真心实意的感到幸福。

“我跟Chris在一起了...Chris Evans，嘿嘿。”

Sebastian因为说出Chris Evans的名字又开始傻笑了——坐在地毯上岔开腿看电视的Chris听到声音回头，向Seb示意是否需要他来接电话，Sebastian摇摇头，他要自己说。Sebastian抱着电话坐在Chris家的大沙发上，蜷在黑白格子毯里，他听到电话那头朋友们的疑惑，啊，原来你没失恋吗sebby？是那个Chris Evans，霹雳火？

“...当然是一对一的。”

“标记了。”

Sebastian小小声说话，语气软绵绵的而耳朵根子红起来，Chris一屁股坐上沙发，他把Omega连人带毯子一团搂过来，Sebastian对他做出静音的手势，Chris亲了亲他的脸颊。Sebastian羞得低下头，捂住了眼睛，电话那头还在说话。

“可是Chris...sebby，你在听电话吗？”

“...你说。”

“我看新闻都知道了，”charles捏着话筒而will把笔记本电脑端到他面前，上面有关Chris 的八卦新闻琳琅满目，“看上去他很花心sebby...虽然我不想扫你的兴但...”

“你现在就在扫我的兴。”

Sebastian甜蜜的语调变了，他喜欢Chris而他不喜欢朋友们这样想Chris，他皱起眉头而Chris把手机从他手里接过了。

“抱歉如你所说，但我对Seb是认真的，这点毋庸置疑。”

charles同will面面厮觑，will用口型问“什么情况”，Charles也用口型回“Chris Evans把电话拿走了，所以他们两个现在在一起，fuck，为什么sebby不告诉我”，will继续用口型回答他“因为sebby是站在Chris Evans那边的，兄弟”。下一秒Charles直接把电话挂了。

旁边will这才爆笑出声。

过几日拍戏回来的Chace才得到这个消息，他表示早就觉得Sebastian从英国回来就怪怪的，现在能跟Chris Evans谈恋爱看来也是遂他所愿。

他肯定会受伤的，Chace说，Sebastian谈恋爱哪次没受伤过？他会被甩掉，然后大哭着回来，然后他叫上我们几个，这时候才知道只有我们陪他喝酒了。

Sebastian挺没良心的不是吗，他开玩笑，谈恋爱的时候就只知道对方了，等他知道疼了他就会回来的。

Chris Evans看上去不靠谱——这是他们哥们几个的共识，但Sebastian好像就是如此执着的喜欢着主角，执着的喜欢着同一类型的人，心知肚明对方闪闪发光视线中心竞争者众多，Sebastian到底是个小狮子，可能征服这种人让他有成就感吧，爱上的时候就不管被甩掉的风险了，哭和笑的时候都是Sebastian，前一个刚断，这个也就是好了伤疤忘了疼。

##  
Sebastian回自家公寓打包了一小包行李箱就悄悄搬到Chris的公寓，换洗衣服根本不够用但他很喜欢穿Chris的衣服，他跟Chris身高相近而Chris跟他码数差不多，但那些衣服会被Chris的肌肉撑开轮廓，最后Chris衣服裤子总能比Sebastian更加大一些。

Sebastian穿着Chris的衣服在Chris的家里到处晃，他学Chris坐在地毯上看电视，他发现这样比端正坐在沙发上看舒服多了，等到Chris回来时，他扑扑扑跑到门口去欢迎。

Chris一开门一个又香甜又柔软的Sebastian就扑过来。

“Seb...我身上有味道，我要洗个澡。”

Chris有点不好意思，但他还是搂住Sebastian，Sebastian在他怀里轻轻的摇摇头，刚刚结束美国队长的拍摄Chris就开始为复仇者联盟的拍摄做准备，每天去健身房把自己练得汗流浃背，他可以在健身房洗个澡再回来像他以前做的那样，但想到家里有个人在等待自己总是甜蜜的，Chris Evans宁可带着满身汗味回来。

Sebastian觉得Chris的汗味也不难闻，他真心诚意的这么想，Chris的汗水也好，Chris的衣服也好，Chris的一切他都喜欢，在谈恋爱的时候Sebastian同14岁的小女生没有太大区别，爱上对方就百分百对对方照单全收。

过去的几任恋人都因为Sebastian这种过分爱的倾向性把他甩掉了，但Chris，当他冲完澡出来而看到Sebastian站在门口等他时，他会吻他，Sebastian的甜蜜亲昵对Chris也是极其受用的，Chris身上的水渍都没干，他们亲吻拥抱然后滚到床上去。

Sebastian躺在床上，他眨着眼睛看着居高临下的Chris，他看着看着又笑起来，因为天神一样俊美的Chris居然用这样爱意浓烈的蓝眼睛看着他，Sebastian幸福得都快眩晕了，不过他还有话要问他的真命天子。

“床上的头发...之前一直都是你放上去的？”

Chris本来专注着亲吻抚摸Sebastian的锁骨而他的亲吻停下了，他抬眼看向Sebastian然后爽快的承认了。

我希望你感到嫉妒，他堂堂正正的说，不然我并不认为我们能真正完成标记。

“我爱你所以我不希望一直跟你做床伴，你明白我的意思吗？”

Sebastian点点头，他一点都不生气，他在爱里的确变成一个傻瓜了，他因为Chris因为爱他而对他用计策而感到开心不已。

他又问那你们真的有过吗。

“有过，但现在只有你。”

Chris也承认得很干脆，他说，你大可放心，我会是个忠诚的伴侣。

Sebastian在Chris向他告白的第一天就告知他自己对于伴侣忠诚度的要求，当Chris一口应允后，Sebastian问，你对我有什么要求吗。

“我希望你什么事都不要瞒着我，Seb。”Chris的声音温和又认真，“这就是我唯一想要的。”

##

Chris Evans想过拍电影，他当导演和制片人的那种，他的职业规划里不仅仅有演员或者说更确切的，演员是他进入演艺圈的敲门砖，当他籍籍无名而脸蛋美貌时，他只有这个，一开始他进入电影公司实习时他更想做幕后，被发掘是命中注定也是造化弄人。

Chris Evans的控制欲让他觉得导演这一行当很适合他，时机似乎也渐渐的到来了——在演艺圈的十余年耕耘为他积累了丰富的经验与人脉，美国队长在身为他个人的名气添瓦加转，现在他在准备那部复仇者集结电影，一帮英雄集结的电影他曾经拍过神奇四侠，第一部为他赢得了名声，Kevin信心满满告诉他们不会失败，Chris总是习惯悲观，但他觉得有钢铁侠的电影票房总不会惨淡。

美国队长是万人竞争的位置但事实上所拍摄的第一部电影口碑却不尽如人意，若换作往昔Chris又会开始悲观是否自己无法担负票房，但这一次他平和了许多。

至少这部电影带给他了Sebastian Stan，他因为这一点就能感谢漫威很多年了。

Chris Evans永远给自己留后路，永远想到最坏的可能性，这因为他敏感也因为他强盛的控制欲，他不喜欢事件发展超出他的预期，从生涯一开始他就为自己规划了演员道路，虽然早期的电影不由得他选择，但事实上内心的Chris Evans给自己铺路的想法或许超过了许多好莱坞资深演员，他选择好莱坞的时候就从未想过未来要退出的可能，走幕后是他的兴趣，也是他想象中自己生涯的最终归宿。

现在有一个好时机，拍摄电影的想法在他心中酝酿多时，Sebastian的出现给他提供了情感支撑，复仇者联盟的参演为他带来了更多的关注。

而Chris为了复仇者联盟总是在健身——他健身强度往往从早到晚泡在健身房，美国队长完满的肌肉倒三角形身材需要强大的意志力——当他醒来时已是清晨，他习惯性的闭上眼睛把手伸向身边的床铺，却是空的，Sebastian不在。

Chris Evans睁开眼。

“seb ?”

厕所里传来冲水的声音，然后Sebastian走出来，他的脸上在淌水好像他刚刚洗了个脸，Chris Evans注意到他的脸色有点苍白。

“你没事吗。”

Sebastian揉了一把脸，他像是有点疲倦，但还是对Chris笑了笑。

“我昨天吃了中午剩下的面包，在外面放太久了，可能食物中毒但，现在没事了。”

Chris皱起眉。

“真的没事？不舒服的话你要去看医生。”

“没事，真的，我已经好了，”Sebastian说着把自己放在床上，他亲了亲Chris的脸颊，Chris闻到他呼出的气息里有刷过牙的柠檬味，“倒是你，醒的这么早？被我吵醒了吗？”

Chris摇摇头，他把两只手垫在脑后，看着天花板放空了一会儿。

Sebastian用手指轻轻梳理着Chris睡乱的头发，直到他听见Chris说，Seb，我想试试自己拍戏。

他以为Sebastian会很惊讶，但事实上他的枕边人只是愣了一下，然后笑起来。

“那太好了Chris，”Sebastian的眼睛亮晶晶的，“你以前给我讲解那些电影的时候，你知道你有多厉害吗，那时候我就在想，你不会永远只当演员的Chris。”

Chris Evans看着Sebastian，他当导演的梦想跟许多人说过，一些人敷衍他，一些人嘲笑他，只有Sebastian，在他什么都没做成之前，他看他的眼神好像Chris早就是什么大导演了一眼，带着“我就知道”性质的崇拜和得意。

爱是一方面，Sebastian全心全意的信任让Chris感动了。

“我怕我会做得不好，Seb，”Chris顿了一下，但为了你，我会努力去做的。


	9. Chapter 9

##

事情出了差错，Sebastian跪在瓷砖上，因为浴室通风问题地步有些潮湿，膝盖因为他的姿势而刺痛但他实在是没有力气站起来了。

Sebastian恐怖的看着浮在抽水马桶里的呕吐物，他昨天吃的未消化完全食物混合着胃液让他整个食道都在刺痛，黏糊糊的味道漫上来刺激鼻腔而Sebastian又想吐了，他低下头然后刚喝下去的水涌入口中 又辣又苦 他咳嗽起来，脸色通红。

卫生间因为开了暖灯温度不低，Sebastian让自己靠在墙壁上，他扯着自己的头发，一次两次可以归结为食物中毒或者胃病，而反复发作的晨吐只有唯一的可能性，他可能怀孕了。

Sebastian在Chris离开后戴着口罩，卫衣套头去便利店买验孕棒，他买了四个，需要体液。就把它们放在浴室瓷砖上，需要等待，他关上浴室门，赤着脚坐在客厅里等待，他觉得自己什么都没想但当他意识到时，他发现自己又开始喝水，他盯着时钟，三分钟一到他迅速推门进浴室——四支验孕棒上显示四个加号。

现在证据确凿。Sebastian把用过的验孕棒包起来扔进垃圾桶里，他不想让Chris有看到的可能，这是第一反应。

思维一片混乱。

他是Omega，被标记后就可能怀孕，这是他早该想到的，在非发情期他们做爱有时候选择不戴套，Chris愿意保护他但Sebastian希望他那样做，他总是心怀侥幸觉得非发情期不那么容易怀孕，他相信他打过那么多年的抑制剂对他体内的激素水平有抑制作用，跟Chris在一起期间Sebastian还是为自己注射抑制剂，从某种意义上他相信这是一种避孕措施。

Sebastian长时间的坐在原地，他下意识抚摸小腹，那里还很平坦甚至拥有人鱼线，他的身材一直维持得很好。可如果选择留下孩子那么他的肚子迟早会大起来，他的真实性别会暴露在媒体上，他也接不到角色了，跟漫威的合约会被撕破而他将支付巨额违约金，好不容易稍许有些起色的事业将被瓦解 以他的年纪东山再起的可能性无限接近于百分之零。

但这是他跟Chris的孩子。

他想跟Chris结婚有孩子，但这孩子来得太早了，不对，不是现在。

经纪人刚刚打电话告诉他他有了新的片约，那个角色他很喜欢，台词本刚刚寄到家，他在里面扮演疯帽匠，疯帽匠再坏再疯狂也真心实意的爱着自己的女儿，Sebastian却在自己的孩子被确定性别之前就想抹杀他了。

Sebastian不知不觉的流泪了，那些眼泪越来越多，他吸着鼻子，这件事他连朋友都不能告诉，至少等Chris回来，他想，Chris会告诉他该怎么做的。

他希望Chris支持他，这样他就可以留下这个孩子了。

##

“我想拍一部有关爱情的电影。”

Ronald Bass接到Chris Evans的电话，起初他以为是他所编剧的电影将同这位好莱坞新星有什么合作，但Chris出乎他的意料，他在电话里说明，自己想拍一部电影。

“我制片，我导演，我来定主题。”

Chris Evans不吝啬把自己的控制欲在他所认定的编剧前倾泻出来，他噼里啪啦的对资深编剧说要求，但却并不咄咄逼人，您写的故事我很喜欢，他在电话里赞美了Ronald Bass过去的作品接近五分钟，直到溢美之词被编剧本人打断。

“你确定你想导演？Chris Evans，实话实说，我接到过很多演员类似的电话，你觉得我为什么要为你写？”

青年演员的第一部导演作品往往水得不行，对于编剧来说也是种名誉的间接伤害，写出过雨人剧本的编剧自然有权利挑挑捡捡，他的语气有点不耐，直接了当，Chris，在你提要求之前，你认为你能用什么打动我，请对我说实话，如果为了虚假的荣誉，我不会为你花费时间。

电话那头沉默了，然后对方笑起来。

“事实上，我想我爱上了一个人，”Chris Evans站在健身房里，他刚举过铁，汗流浃背，说话时还有点微喘，但他的声音很柔和，“我希望我的第一部影片是送给他的告白电影。”

我自知初出茅庐，水平不佳，但我总也希望我爱人看到电影时不要因为里面幼稚的剧情而发笑，所以我找到您了，他说。

“所以你们还没有在一起？”

“不，我们每天清晨看着对方的脸醒来。”

“听起来你们的生活很甜蜜。”

“的确爱得如胶似漆，我想会永远如此。”

Ronald Bass在电话那头看不见的地方耸了耸肩，他说，好吧，那来谈谈报价，美国队长。

##

Chris Evans一回家就抱住了Sebastian，他如此欣喜以至于他没注意到Sebastian依然发红的眼角，Chris在外人面前总是很活泼但面对Sebastian时他会露出他真正的深沉态度，现在他一口气亲了他好几下，兴奋得跟个孩子似的。

“Seb，我找好编剧了，等编剧写完我的电影就可以开拍了！”

Sebastian攥着拳头，他反复思索想对Chris说出的事因为Chris的过度兴奋被打断，他不想阻断他的高兴更不想打击他，于是Sebastian勉强的笑了，说祝贺你chris，我就知道你什么都能做得好的。

“是有你在我身边，我才敢去做，”Chris总是内敛的但，或许是因为过度兴奋他难得直接表露深情，“我好爱你，Seb，我希望我的电影讲的是我们的爱情故事——当然不是现实意义上的，我对编剧说了我对你的爱而他说OK，没问题。”

Chris专门去了一趟Ronald Bass的家，他们在他家后院坐着聊了一下午，Chris很难真心实意的把自己的真实想法告诉别人但面对编剧，他说了自己过去这些年的经历，他的困惑，他的无奈，还有他对Sebastian的爱——他隐去了Sebastian的真名，他也告诉了编剧那些Sebastian亲口告诉过他的，他对他以前的恋人的爱情故事。

“我们都不是初恋了，但我现在好像又在初恋——原来恋爱能这么幸福，这么好，我都快要记不得了。“

”在我眼里，他是世界上最好的，最甜蜜的人，我知道他很爱我，跟他在一起时，我是最幸福的人。“

”我们在未曾遇见时也有各自的人生经历但，现在，当下，我爱他而他也无保留的爱我，我时常觉得我们是天生一对，仿佛我活着为了遇到他的那瞬间而他也是如此。”

Ronald Bass把Chris说的话写在他的本子上，最后他站起来同Chris握手，说没问题，我能写出你要的那种感觉，这点你大可信任我。

Chris在回家的路上反刍他同编剧说过的话，不同于他平日对于各路同事的吹捧，他对Sebastian的一切形容都毫无夸张或者修饰，这就是他心中的他，Sebastian是最好的——而当他回家看到他的爱人站在门口时，他更加感动而满足以至于他紧紧的抱住了他。

他的小孩，他的枕边人，他的爱人，他的巴奇，他的一切。

仅仅是同Sebastian同居了月余，Chris 就无法想象Sebastian从他生活中消失的情状了。

与他不同，虽然Sebastian还是一如既往对他微笑着，说话温柔又依恋，但朝夕相处，Chris还是敏感的感觉出，不知为何，Sebastian今天情绪不高。

“Seb，你怎么了？身体还是不舒服？”

Sebastian面前的晚饭一口没动，Chris越过餐桌用手探他额头的温度，又对比了一下自己的，温度似乎有些稍高，Sebastian避开了Chris的手。

“你发烧了？我们去医院。”

Chris说着就要起身去拿外套，Sebastian连忙叫住他，说不是，是空调温度开太高，他有些热。

“可你看起来很低落。”

Sebastian眨了眨眼，他又有点想落泪但还是忍住了。

“今天经纪人给我新的本子，接下来一个月我要进组了，不能像之前一样总是待在你身边，我觉得难过，Chris。”

Sebastian说了一半的谎话，但他说的也是真的，无论什么原因他都不愿意离开Chris，因为怀孕他好像变得更脆弱更需要Chris了，他在等待Chris回家时就总是流泪。

Chris听了，松了口气，他笑起来，他绕过餐桌，坐到Sebastian身边而搂住了爱人。

“你当然要去，我希望你去，Seb，记住，我们相爱但是你不能因为爱我忽略了你的事业，我也想跟你总是待在一起但，工作和私人感情需要分开，我们这种情况已经算是越界了。”

Sebastian眨着眼睛看着Chris，他懵懵的点了点头。

他忽然问：“Chris，假设，只是假设，如果我事业不好，甚至没有事业，你会把我甩掉吗？”

不会，Chris斩钉截铁的说，我爱的是你这个人本身。

##

2011年的美国东海岸龙卷风严重，八月的Irene还没有到来而Chris Evans的内心宛若龙卷风过境，那是无关加固，躲避，能做好一切防御准备的心理灾难。

这应当是甜蜜的生日夜，他的Omega在外拍戏已经快半月而他将要得到假期，Chris在电话里提醒他回家，在Sebastian没有在家的日子里仿佛Chris的房屋只是一栋房子，Chris挂下电话环顾四周，外卖餐盒和吃剩的炸鸡堆满沙发茶几冰箱，Chris第一次感到房间散乱，他不修边幅已久，独自一人也能生活下去但，只是一次爱情的同居就仿佛将他整个人改变了。

Chris Evans没有选择叫物业清理，他满怀柔情，当Sebastian回到家时，他们将会有完美的夜晚，浪漫的生日夜，Chris曾经是这样想的。

他在床头柜的夹层里发现了一张终止妊娠申请，上面的签名属于他最甜蜜的Omega。

##

Jennifer Morrison注意到Sebastian Stan的特殊也许同她的角色有关，也许同她对Sebastian的关注有关。

她扮演着Emma Swan在10年前未婚先育，这让她变得敏感又悲悯，当她初次见到Sebastian时她一度以为他不过二十出头，直到Sebastian不好意思的告诉他，他将要度过他的29岁生日。

那你可能要在剧组过生日，Jennifer 笑着说，而Sebastian却摇头了，我会回家过的——他说这句话的时候在笑，那种笑容Jennifer 很熟悉，恋爱中的人很容易让人看出不同也许在于他们的举手投足都不同，Sebastian什么都没说但，他的笑容告诉对他有些兴趣的Jennifer 一个遗憾事实，他有恋人了，虽然他口口声声的说自己是单身。

剧集拍摄在夏天，Sebastian扮演的疯帽匠那些层层叠叠的衣服让人看着都觉得闷热，片场里的人都相信Sebastian告诉他们的呕吐原因是中暑和肠胃不适，但Jennifer 不这样想。

Sebastian是一个Omega，见到他的第一眼她就闻到了他身上被重重男香掩盖的真实气息。

他很漂亮，很可爱，说话时语气粘腻温顺，她承认自己有点被他吸引住了，但似乎被这种人吸引也没什么值得不好意思的，唯一一点不同于寻常，Jennifer在等戏的时候看着在片场另一角的标着Sebastian姓名条的空椅子，她想Sebastian这样可爱的人，他的alpha怎么忍心让他在怀孕时依然出工进组？

Sebastian吐得很厉害，这是第十三周，妊娠反应让他吃不了什么东西但拍戏需要体力，连续两天他只能吃下一些蛋白质棒和维生素片，他不是羸弱的人但在片场他几乎快要抱不起扮演他女儿的小演员，Sebastian觉得有点内疚。

他按下抽水马桶，换到盥洗台打开水龙头拘起水花洗脸，镜子就在眼前而他让自己的视线挪开了，他不想看到自己病态的脸，那肯定很难看——直到他转身才发现Jennifer 就站在他身后。

金发女郎看着他，而Sebastian根本不知道她究竟站在他身后多久了，Sebastian吓得一动不能动，他不知道Jennifer 看到了多少但看到对方了然的眼神，他意识到她肯定是发现了。

Jennifer什么都没有说，只是走上前把折叠好的面巾纸递给他。

##

“所以你的alpha知道吗？”

Jennifer 撑着脸，咀嚼着汉堡生菜开门见山。

室内戏的午餐时间演员都各自散开吃饭，她带着Sebastian进了一家速食店的卡座，给自己定了汉堡套餐，Sebastian喝着剧组发的矿泉水，他的坐姿像小学生一样乖巧又拘束，Jennifer 注意到他脸色有些苍白，或许是因为他吃的汉堡中夹着的煎牛肉味道，Jennifer体贴的把汉堡纸重新包好收起来。

现在他们面前的桌面干干净净，Jennifer还没有意识到Sebastian或许是因为她的问话而气色不佳，Omega长时间的沉默着，直到Jennifer摇头，她拿出电话，说Sebastian，你知道你这种情况我是可以向Omega权利局举报的吗？

男孩子这才有所反应，他拼命摇头。

“所以是私生子？！”

Jennifer一脸听到大八卦的神情，而Sebastian灰蓝色的眼睛瞪得更大了。他的瞳孔实在是很大，惊讶的时候像猫一样，他急于想解释却变得更加支支吾吾。

他说，没有，他对我很好，没有伤害我，也不是私生子。

Sebastian有事业野心，但他更愿意回归家庭。

没有过幸福完满的家庭生活而这让他更加渴望圆满，他愿意为Chris生一个孩子，而Chris一定会因为这个意外的孩子而感到幸福，Chris将会是一个好爸爸，而童话镇将会是他今年最后一部影片。


	10. Chapter 10

##

8月13日他如约回家，房间没有开灯。

Sebastian隐约意识到什么，他走进去，Chris Evans坐在客厅地毯上。

他弓着背，像是被定格了一样坐在那里，地毯上抽过的烟头一地，Sebastian想起Chris说过，往地毯上扔燃烧的烟头就是自找死路，他这房子里布制品太多了。而Chris 扔在地毯上的烟头一个都没有燃烧起来。

Sebastian站在门框边，他看了Chris 的背影很久，他什么话也说不出来，他知道Chris 知道他回来了，他也明白Chris知道了。

Sebastian感到悲哀，悲哀中甚至还隐约透出点喜悦，Sebastian没有撕毁那张申请书，潜意识里他不自知的希望Chris发现它，他不希望Chris感到难过但，深层次的最自私的愿望里，Sebastian希望Chris起码知道，他们是有过一个孩子的。

可他腿软了，Chris的悲伤几乎具象化在这偌大空间里，Sebastian觉得自己几乎要因为承受不了这重量而跪下了，他本就对Chris臣服，他是Chris的所有物，Chris给他一个孩子而他没有好好孕育他长大，这是他的罪行。

Sebastian走过去，沉默的为Chris捡起他身边的烟头。

窗外台风过境暴雨倾盆，风吹雨打声音过大，Sebastian直到走近了Chris身边才意识到，他在哭。

他第一次看到Chris在戏外哭泣的脸，不若他想象中的深沉，不若美国队长哭泣时也禁欲压抑悲哀的脸，Chris像是个悲伤的孩子一样哭泣着，他用食指跟中指夹着烟蒂而用力抹着脸，Sebastian看不清他的表情。

Sebastian小声喊，Chris，然后他就再说不出什么话，他连对不起都说不出来。

Chris evans没有抬头看他，他把脸埋进手里。

“...Seb，你只要给我一个理由。”

最后Chris说，他拿开了手，客厅只开了一小盏落地灯而Chris的蓝眼睛却那么亮，Sebastian爱上的那双眼睛依然如海般蔚蓝而它被泪水和希望焦灼得越发明亮，他一把握住了Sebastian的胳膊，那力量紧得Sebastian骨骼都在疼。

Sebastian微微张开口，他看着Chris，他无所不能的alpha此刻看上去像是抓住一根细线的溺水者。

“我说过我希望你不要有任何事瞒着我。所以给我一个理由。”

他一遍遍的重复，到最后近乎哀求，Sebastian一直沉默，最后他开口了，哆哆嗦嗦，嘴唇发抖，又像是害怕又像是激动又像是悲伤过度。

##

Chris Evans在Sebastian还没有回到家时，他独自一人坐在漆黑的夜里，幻想了两百种可能性——最后他意识到，实际上他最惧怕的，是他所了解的Sebastian并不是真实的一个人。

他害怕Sebastian为了事业而舍弃他们的孩子，他害怕面对Sebastian可能并不如他预想中那样爱他的事实，Chris Evans见过太多的人，他们对他好却想从他身上获得更多，Chris Evans以为自己足够谨慎才坠入爱河，但他不预想，或许Sebastian也是那样的人。

但Sebastian不是，他只是流着眼泪告诉他，对不起chris，对不起…孩子不健康。

Sebastian没有再多说什么，但Chris知道他的小孩伤心同他一样，或许他比他更难过，Chris用力把Sebastian抱住了，他感到他怀里身体的剧烈颤抖而他喃喃自语，如释重担。

“Seb，Seb，你应该早点告诉我的...”

他想说不要紧，我们来解决它，不要怕，孩子以后还会有的，他想安慰他很多很多话，但Sebastian滚烫的眼泪落在他手背上，他听见他的小孩小声说，那么你想跟我分手了吗，Chris。

##

Jennifer总觉得这种场合实在有些奇怪，可爱的Sebastian回去又重新回到剧组一个礼拜而她——作为无关紧要的人员却在下班路上被Sebastian的alpha拦住了。

Jennifer舔了舔嘴唇，她皱着眉头看Chris而对方也用这种眼神在看她。

“我不明白你为何会来找我Evans先生。”

Chris Evans她早有耳闻，跟漫威很有缘分的青年演员似乎将要有光明的前途但这些跟她一点关系都没有，在她被Chris拦住之前她有一瞬间疑心是否自己的经济公司把自己搞给了这位Chris当PR，但对方显然来势汹汹，板着脸，说出来的话却幼稚至极。

“拜托你离Sebastian Stan远一点。”

他们坐在Chris的车里，Jennifer觉得不自在而Chris拿水给她，在她还没来得及道谢之前她听到Chris Evans没头没尾的话——她抬起头，男性ALPHA眼神的敌意在无墨镜遮蔽时显露无疑，Jennifer反应过来，这位老兄是为了他的Omega来的。

她把Chris递给她的水推回去。

“我不知道你有什么好找我谈的Evans先生，但就你所说的，抱歉我们在拍戏，你觉得我有可能离开你家甜心Omega就去另一家剧组吗。”  
空气凝结，剑拔弩张。

像是想让气氛轻松点，Chris打开了收音，他摊开手笑了，语气像是开玩笑但他眼里一点笑意都没有，他说你知道吗女士，Seb最近时常跟我提到你，你觉得这是因为什么？

Jennifer冷笑。

“为什么？孩子的父亲难道不比我更清楚吗，ebastian之前拍戏的时候很不舒服，但看你的反应，我觉得他应该是没有告诉你的——在我看来他十分的爱你，Evans，你来找我简直让我大跌眼镜。”

“恕我直言，你在怀疑你的Omega对你不忠诚吗。”

Chris 看着Jennifer，他的蓝眼睛前宛若一把淡金色小扇子的睫毛微微抖动着，Jennifer转身下车。

“在你对我兴师问罪之前，好好反省你自己吧，Chris Evans先生。”

##

Sebastian一直在发抖，Chris圈着他，台风天气，诊所里只有他们这一对，窗外的风声嘶哑吓人，Sebastian就像是真正被呜呜的风声吓到了一般使劲往Chris的怀里靠。

他一直小声的重复着些什么，Chris把耳朵凑到他脸颊旁依然听不清楚，或许恐惧引发他的本能，他稀里糊涂的说着Chris听不懂的语言，或许是罗马尼亚语，Chris只能在那些粘腻的发音中勉强的听清自己名字的发音。

Chris…Chris…

我在，没事的Seb，他低头亲吻他的发漩，Sebastian的发梢上沾了冰凉的风雨，Sebastian抬起眼看他，他的眼睛因为圆瞪而过分的大了，他小声的说，我想给我妈妈打电话…

但他没有说完，护士喊他的名字，又喊Chris的名字，被Chris的手包裹着的Sebastian的手一下子抖得更厉害了，Chris用力的捏了一下他的手，然后他站起来，Omega的流产手术需要alpha签字同意，Chris虽然不是Sebastian法律意义上的丈夫但他是孩子生理意义上的父亲之一。

这家在许多艺人中流传的私人诊所有着极佳的保密性，Chris Evans签上自己的大名并不怕被泄露什么的，另一个护士用一块看上去就极柔软的法兰绒毯子裹住了Sebastian的身体，Sebastian被她引导着慢慢的站起来。

Sebastian眨着眼睛，他看着Chris，小声重复说，Chris，我想给我妈妈…  
他没说完就被护士带进了隔帘另一头，门被关上了。

##

Sebastian的戏份结束得差不多了所以他向剧组请了一周的假。

Chris Evans活到人生的第31年才开始学习照顾人，这件事他们都没告诉双方家人，他上网Google怎么样才能让Sebastian看起来好一点。

他一直哭。

其实也不是哭，Chris早起为他做饭，然后他不得不出去工作，锻炼肌肉，无论如何他不能落下他的工作——等他回到家，三明治放在床头柜上，依然一口都没有动，Sebastian眨着眼睛看他，眼眶是湿润的。

他对他笑一下，笑的时候眼泪就流下来了。

Chris锻炼一整天，累的要死，可他忍住了，他洗澡以后就迅速爬上床，他哄着他吃饭，喂他喝水，他特意把电视搬到卧室里，放卡通片的时候把音量调得很低，他希望Sebastian能看起来好一点。

可他太累了，总是沾着枕头就睡过去，有时候半夜忽然惊醒，看表已经是凌晨，卡通片还在没完没了的放着，Sebastian依然睁着眼睛看屏幕，他的眼神一点光也没有，他看到Chris醒了就又开始流泪。

他小声说，我看到结局了，要我告诉你吗。


	11. Chapter 11

##

“我们分手好吗，Chris。”

Chris Evans无论如何不想在清晨醒来的同时听到枕边人说这样的胡话何况那是...seb,他闭着眼翻了一个身想要假装自己还没有醒但是片刻他就放弃了，没穿上半身衣服，他坐起来去卫生间洗漱，结束后他把毛巾搭在肩膀上回来而他看着Sebastian坐在床上看着他。

——这就是你所谓的“结局”？Chris垂下头，实在觉得越发疲惫了。

他的眼圈很重，Chris不想知道他昨晚又看卡通片到几点可能他干脆就一夜没有睡觉，这样自我惩罚又是何必？Chris 实在是很想叹气，他把毛巾甩到床头柜上一屁股重新坐回床上，席梦思随着他的动作晃动了几下而他看着Sebastian，他因为锻炼而更加宽厚的肩膀因为疲惫而弯下了，他说seb，如果你觉得是自责，没有必要，我没有怪你。

“有个孩子当然很好，我喜欢孩子，我承认，尤其是跟你的孩子但，事实上在你生日之前我都不知道，我们的生活也并没有什么异常...”

“我想说的是，既然已经发生了的事，就让它过去吧。”

Chris想说我真的很累了seb，我们别再折腾了好吗，但他忍住了。

事实上他最近累了个半死，健身，复仇者联盟开拍筹备中还有各式各样的应酬交际场合，还要抽出空去见编剧，学导演来完成那个他一意孤行的导演处女作。Chris Evans觉得自己已经是精力绝顶旺盛否则他很担心自己是否开车途中就会睡着，那可是想想就觉得可怕或许他该去请一位专人司机...

Sebastian摇摇头，是我的错，Chris，如果我知道，如果...我就不会抽烟了...

一如既往的他咬字有些不清晰，他咬着下唇小声的说，Sebastian似乎永远鲜红的嘴唇也会有如此干燥苍白的时刻，唇纹一丝丝的渗出血丝，因为他咬着的动作而更加的溢出来，Chris，你不明白，那是我的错。

Chris终于叹了口气，他摸了摸鼻子。

行了，那就算是你的错，所以seb，你要跟我分手？因为这件事？

“我只是觉得害怕，Chris，或许我们从一开始就不应该在一起的，孩子只是一个提醒，可能很多事从一开始就错了...”

Chris怀疑自己耳朵听错了。

“你说什么？”

Sebastian肉眼可见的抖了一下，他一直很怕Chris严肃的表情，他知道Chris是生气了但他嗫嚅着说了下去——他必须得说，不然他永远都不能把这话说完了。

分手宣言，得找个理由分手...他的巨大的绿眼睛飞快的眨着，瞳孔滚动，想起来那些反复排演的话他毕竟是个演员这不困难——可他的舌尖麻木了，像个口吃的人。

“我的意思是，想想看，Chris，从一开始我们真的是因为相爱而在一起的吗，那只是...或许因为荷尔蒙或者信息素，或者是别的什么的，的确我们之间有荷尔蒙的吸引但，那一定是爱吗？或许你并没有那么爱我Chris…"

把它说完，把它说完，不管找个什么理由但...要说完它。  
”所以我觉得，我们应该分开了，Chris...”

紧绷了多日的神经仿佛就在那一瞬间崩溃了，Chris猛然站起来，把床上的靠垫甩在地板上。

”所以你在怀疑我爱你？你他妈在怀疑我爱你？？！”

“要我告诉你几遍？Sebastian，我真的已经很累了，我不想耗费口舌跟你争执我到底爱不爱你这回事，可你最近到底在想些什么？你在让我们都变得疲惫你难道不知道吗？”

Sebastian的睫毛颤抖着，他小口呼吸了一下，被单下的中指使劲的卡着他自己的大拇指，他没什么指甲但把皮肤卡出血，忍耐着不要说话实在是一件痛苦之事，演戏能这么痛苦吗？只不过因为对象是Chris罢了。

Chris Evans在等待他的回话可是Sebastian低着头，一句话都没有说。

像是一发炮弹却被哑了火。

这气氛实在让人窒息，他直接走了出去——Chris Evans担心自己如果继续留在原地是否会忍不住直接揍Sebastian一顿，alpha不该打自己的Omega但，他现在就想揍点什么东西不然他必定会原地爆炸。

可笑的是Chris Evans只穿着条睡裤就出了门，去健身房打沙包是个不错的选择，他无所谓过路人惊异的目光，捏着拳头咬牙切齿的走路。

脑子里轰轰作响，狗仔的照相声让人心烦，Chris Evans直接向对方比出一根中指。

滚开，fuck。

##

——而当他重新回到公寓时却发现，Sebastian已经离开了。

他本来也没带多少东西来，一个小旅行箱的衣物何况他平时又爱穿Chris的衣服，可笑的是Chris 手里的外卖包装袋还装着双人份的早餐松饼外卖。

床铺已经被整理好，Chris Evans愣在原地——他不应该发火，虽然他有焦虑症但这不应该是他向爱人发火的理由或者说，他从来也不舍得向seb发火，回来的路上他已经平静下来，即使发现了狗仔又跟在他屁股后面——管他呢！他只是想了一路他或许该如何安慰seb和同他道个歉，只是他没想到Sebastian比他想象中的干脆利落得多。

他居然走了。

Chris在自己意识到之前就发现自己坐在地板上了。他发现自己心跳在加速，不太好的征兆，床头就备有谷维素，他干咽下去。

Chris Evans实在难以理解为何往日温和柔软的Sebastian居然因为这种事...因为这种理由要同他分手得如此斩钉截铁。

鼻尖冒出汗珠，他在裤兜里掏了好几次才拿出手机，他想给seb打电话但打开来又是经纪人打来的电话，他想挂断的却不小心按到了免提。

“你能不能穿好点再出门Chris Evans先生？你知道若不是公关及时你即将又要在新闻上跟一夜情或者宿醉挂钩了吗？”

Chris Evans麻木的听着经纪人压着怒火的声音，心底的声音在嘶吼，他想骂，滚他妈的吧，我想怎么做就怎么做除非你他妈能把Sebastian给我找回来——但事实上他是理智过头的，只是冷静的向经纪人道谢，听完了训斥然后耐心的直到对方提出挂断电话。

嘟嘟嘟的忙音在耳边响起来，Chris在通讯录里翻出Sebastian的名字，他看了好一会儿才按下通话键，片刻后又匆匆挂断。

##

Sebastian的妈妈很久未接到自家儿子的电话。

她的宝贝小时候是个爱撒娇的小可怜虫但从高中开始，或者更早一些，从到美国以后她就明显感觉出，Sebastian对待她没有那么亲热了。

从表面上，他上学，放学，乖乖的并不惹事，在学校里也拿奖，在餐桌上她的提问Sebastian都会乖乖回答，他笑起来很可爱的，眼睛弯弯的向下，他跟她说话的时候还好一点，当他的继父关心他的学业时，他笑得更亲热但回答的语气更结巴了。用完餐她的小宝贝就把自己关进房子里关上门，啪嗒一下，落锁以后趴在门上也再听不到任何动静了（当然她并不会这么做）。

那之后她要敲敲门，听到Sebastian说“请进”以后才能走进他的小房间，他的房间永远整理得很干净，干净得有些过分的客套感，他是至始至终不把这里当作自己家的。

许多次她想跟自己的儿子谈谈，说些你的继父很爱你，我也很爱你宝贝所以你不用把自己当作累赘或者是负担或者是别的什么的...谈了一次，谈了许多次，Sebastian坐在床上，他灰绿色的继承至他亲生父亲的灰绿色眼睛如此温和明亮的眨着，点着头说好的，好的，放心吧，我明白的我都知道的妈妈。

事实上是他大学毕业拿到第一份工资就搬出去住，好像等待已久了一样。

那之后他也不常回家，打电话过去的时候却还是乖乖的一如既往，她的sebby也不常给他主动打电话。

可现在她不明白是什么让他主动打给她，常年报喜不报忧的男孩子在电话里哭了。

“...sebby，宝贝，你怎么了？”

她第一反应就是Sebastian的演艺事业出了什么差错——唉她的sebby可是太爱演戏了，她得支持他的梦想——脑子里劈里啪啦的闪过一串名单，那些她的人脉，他继父的人脉，看看有没有什么能帮上他可怜的儿子的哪怕一点点。

“出什么事了，看看妈妈能不能帮你解决，别哭，先说说看好吗，别着急...”

她心痛的迅速盘算着，直到电话那头的抽气声终于停止了。

她差不多快一个月没听到自家儿子的声音，不同于以往的是鼻音和口水音都很严重，妈妈知道是自己的孩子感冒了，他怎么把自己搞得这么伤心又生了病？

“妈妈，我分手了。”他几乎用气音说。

妈妈，可我不能告诉别人...

他发出像干呕一样的声音，越说到后面声音越低，最后他又哭了。

我不想离开他可是我无法继续跟他在一起了。

##

Sebastian的悲观从来也不是无缘无故的袭来，接到漫威的来电的时候，他明白这一次，或许就是这一次，他得跟他的太阳神分手了。

迪士尼是怎么发现他们的，谁知道呢，或许Chris Evans就不该过分信任诊所而签下自己的大名——Sebastian眨着眼睛听着电话那头的女性平静的表示你们违约了，如有必要我方可以撤换你跟Chris Evans的角色。

因为虚弱Sebastian脑子里总是迷迷糊糊的但Chris Evans，这个单词对他而言太敏感了，他从床头坐起来，小声说，不行。

“我能做什么补救吗？我保证我会跟Chris Evans分手，我保证...”

当天晚上他们又躺在一起看电影，又是迪士尼的动画片，Chris太喜欢看小美人鱼了Sebastian起码陪他看了两三遍，他笑话里面那只跟Sebastian同名的红壳螃蟹，可平日里总是兴致勃勃的Chris Evans疲惫了，他对他微笑像往常一般但疲惫难以掩饰，他打开动画片的同时在三分钟之内睡着了，小美人鱼甚至没有唱完她的第一首歌，小螃蟹还未来得及出场。

Sebastian看着沉睡的Chris像是看着溺水的王子，他有一副如此完美的面容，他就应该是王子，迪士尼应当邀请他去演公主的心上人而不是什么美国队长。

相同的只是巴奇得不到美国队长，螃蟹只是王子公主片里的配角，现在Sebastian该退出Chris Evans的生活了。

恋爱从一开始就是错的，一定会发生的坏事会变得更坏，让关系不开始会难受但在关系结束的时候痛苦会乘以无数平方，这是难以抗拒的墨菲定律而他，Sebastian只不过是个意气用事的凡人。

但，至少他跟Chris之间结束了，这是结局，也不可能会有更差的结局了。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【纽约的一个雨天】系列的第一部分结束了，虽然是个有点遗憾的结局，但事实上因为这是基于现实存在因素才写的小说，我们都知道现实中的EvanStan的爱情也是一波三折的。《墨菲定律》的剧情其实很简单，写了两个人从肉体的偶然接触到后来渐渐爱上对方的过程，虽然这篇小说里到一半才在真正在一起，但事实从头到尾Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan都是爱着对方的——了解自己的心意是多么的困难啊！在小说设定的ABO世界里，大明星跟小演员在一起尚且要经过这么多外界和内心的波折，在现实中的好莱坞他们的爱情发展之难更是可想而知...其实剧情本身很简单，花了很多篇幅写他们的心理和身边的人，这篇对我来说是追求表达出他们之间真实的爱情和生活，所以复杂剧情还是AU同人里开开脑洞吧。


End file.
